It Began With the Lie Detector
by Passion Makes Perfection
Summary: Bella is hiding a secret and it begins to unfold with an fun game involving a lie detector. It all starts to turn scary when Bella's past is more like Rosalie's than anyone could have imagined. There is violence, and sexual themes. Not for kids! COMPLETE!
1. Lie Detector

**Hi everyone! I'm batgirlblond, a long time reader but a first time writer. This story is right after Edward proposes to Bella, and nothing will be what you think after that. I loved Breaking Dawn but I wanted a little bit more...I don't know, drama I guess. This one definitely has it I hope! I know the first chapter is a tiny bit short but they will get longer hopefully. Reviews would be absolutely wonderful, even criticism is fun. Please let me know your opinion!**

"Come on Bella, it's not going to be painful!" said Alice, who was half dragging Bella into the living room of the Cullen's home.

"Alice, come on! Why do you guys want to do this, it'll be embarrassing!" said Bella, cringing but not really having a choice, when Alice wanted something, It happened. Thankfully she was placed between Edward and a machine she groaned at.

"It's not going to be that terrible love, it's just a fun little game. We all know each others stories inside and out, and we know everything about each other," he said, kissing her cheek as he chuckled at her scowl.

"You're a part of this family whether I'm a fan of it or not, so at least we can embarrass you for a while," teased Rosalie, she had gotten nicer towards Bella in the few weeks after Edward had proposed to her. She was at least trying.

"So let's get started! Carlisle, can you please hook the electrodes to her arm?" asked Alice, practically bouncing out of Jasper's lap in excitement. Everyone felt a little bit more calm as Jasper attempted to keep Alice docile.

"Sorry for this Bella, but if they start to go overboard the machine will just happen to break," Said Carlisle, grinning as Alice tried to give him a scary look.

Once Bella was hooked up, they gave her a few of the simpler questions to regulate the machine, and then the real questions began.

"I call first! We can all do yes or no questions in the beginning, and then progress to the toughies. Bella, do you like that purple and orange shirt I bought you yesterday?" asked Alice. "No. Alice, I look like Barney in that thing, I love you but please don't ever make me wear it again," said Bella, smiling a bit. Alice rolled her eyes but mentally decided to find one in a less cartoon pattern.

"My turn now. Have you watched Power Rangers in the last week?" asked Emmett, as Bella blushed. "Leave me alone, that show is amazing!" she said, sticking her tongue out as him as his booming laugh rang out through the house.

"I guess I'm next then. Do you like the smell of wet dog?" asked Rosalie, laughing as Bella threw a pillow at her. "Leave Jacob alone, any more questions about him will receive abuse by pillow barrage," said Bella, growling at all the vampires in the room.

"Down love, or I may just have to tie you up! Hmm, would you enjoy that?" asked Edward, as everyone laughed and expected Bella to blush and stammer an answer. To their surprise she paled. "No Edward, I don't think I would enjoy that at all," she said softly, with no trace of embarrassment in her voice.

"Bella, has anyone ever tied you up?" asked Jasper, sensing her terror and panic and trying to alleviate her emotions. "N-No." she whispered, and for the first time the needle went erratic, signaling a lie.

"Bella, it says you have been tied up by someone, you're lying to us. Were you tied up against your will dear?" asked Esme, starting to get worried but she held down her terror for Jasper's sake, she knew from Bella's expression he had enough to deal with from her.

"Yes." Whispered Bella very quietly as Edward pulled her close to his side and growled low. "Do we know the person who tied you up?" he asked her, his eyes growing dark not with bloodlust but with pure malice towards anyone who had harmed his Bella. "No you don't, now please just drop this Edward," begged Bella, hugging her knees to her chest and whimpering.

"Bella dear, did it go further than just being tied up, did the person hurt you?" asked Carlisle, using his calmest voice reserved for patients. "Y-Yes," whispered Bella, knowing no matter how quiet she made herself everyone of them could hear her.

"Did this person rape you?" asked Rosalie, who had sensed what Bella was avoiding and she was seething at the thought. Bella started crying as she nodded and took the electrodes off her arms and temples, and she curled up against Edward trying to hide.

Everyone in the room was silent, the only noise being Bella's pitiful sobs. Edward held her to him but didn't know what to say, what to tell her or even what to do. "Bella, who raped you?" asked Edward softly, stroking her hair to try and calm her. Bella shook her head and tried to get up off of his lap but he held her tightly to him. "I don't want to talk about this everyone, please just stop," she asked.

"Bella, we're your family and we care about you. We look at you no different now than five minutes ago, we just want to know what happened to you," said Carlisle. "Bella dear, how old were you?" asked Esme, sobbing for her daughter-to-be. "I-I was nine," whispered Bella, and she flinched when everyone in the room growled. "I need to get home, Charlie will be worried," she said, as Edward stood up with her. "One more question, does Charlie know that you were raped?" asked Jasper. As Edward led her from the room Bella nodded and clung to Edwards hand.

* * *

Edward held Bella's hand as tight as he dared, letting his peripheral vision focus his driving as he gave most of his attention to the crying angel next to him. "Bella, please talk to me. I'll call Charlie and tell him your going to be late, we can go talk somewhere if you want." he said, his voice resonating with sadness at seeing her so helpless. Bella shook her head furiously. "No Edward, not tonight. I'm not mad at you but tonight I would like to be alone, please don't come into my room. I need to think about some things tonight, tomorrow I'll be at your house at ten and I'll explain myself, alright?" she said, cracking a weak smile.

Edward sighed but nodded, not wanting to push her. "If you need me just call me, I'll be there for you before you can blink." he said softly as they got to her house. He heard Charlie watching a basketball game, and then him snoring. "Your father is asleep." he warned her, going to kiss her cheek but stopping as she leaned away. "Please Edward, not tonight." she asked, slipping from his car and half running inside. Once she had made it to her room she curled up on her bed and cried.

"Why now? I was so close to not telling him, why now?" she asked herself through her own tears. She cried for almost an hour before dragging herself to take a shower and change for bed. Instead of going back to bed she fired up her dinosaur of a computer and started an e-mail to an account in Great Britain.

**Gasp! Bella raped? She is kicking Eddie-poo out for the night? And who is the person in Britain who she is emailing? DUN DUN DUUUUUN! All shall be answered pretty soon, and this is Mature for a reason kiddies, if your under 18 don't tell me! XD**


	2. When I was Nine

**Wow! So many people liked my story even in the first day! I'm incredibly happy that so many of you read it. Please review even if you don't like it though all, it would mean a lot to me if you did. And making me a favorite author of yours makes me incredibly happy, you all have no idea. Oh, and forgot to put this bit of sadness on the last chapter forward...I do not own Twilight. If I did, Jacob would have been eaten by Victoria. He annoys me and probably won't be in this story much. I'm Team Vampire everyone, not just Edward. The wolves annoy me, do not flame me for puppy-hating. Have a good read now that I'm done being distracted! :)**

Jamie Swan woke up to her computer monitor blinking, and she yawned at it aggressively. "Stupid thing, probably just some gross naked people," she said, rolling her eyes as she got out of bed. She signed into her e-mail account and it was from an unknown account, but she recognized the numbers and clicked to open it fast.

She read through it about ten times and sank back in her chair as her "fill-in parental unit" came into her room. "Now sweetie, no computers until all of your homework is done!" said the overly caffeinated woman. "I'm done, now please go away," growled Jamie. She decided to wait a while to reply to the e-mail, she had sleep to fake catching up on.

* * *

Bella sighed and deleted all existence of her e-mail and closed the account again, it was only to talk to one person anyways. She turned the dinosaur off and headed to bed, curling up and wondering what she would do the next morning.

She woke up to a rainy day, surprise was not evident on her face. She crawled from bed and was surprised to see a shiny Volvo circling her house. She angrily pulled out her phone and called Edward.

"Love, I did not come to your room last night. No I did not. Why, I'm circling your house because it's getting close to ten and my family is waiting for an explanation. Yes that's the truth, Jasper and Emmett dragged me hunting to keep my mind off of you love. I'll see you in a moment, bye." Edward hung up the phone and stared at it, almost expecting Bella's voice to keep coming from the small earpiece.

Bella took her towel and soap and ran to the shower, cursing herself for worrying all night and sleeping in. After the fastest shower she had ever taken she pulled out a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt Alice hadn't shredded, she didn't feel like dressing up today.

Charlie was eating cereal when she plodded down the steps and got an apple from the fridge. "Hey Bells, heading out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her attire. Usually Bella wore designer stuff Alice forced her to wear. "Yeah, I'm heading over to the Cullens. Esme wants m to try cooking soufflé's today, and I figured I would not wear nice clothes that would have burnt messes all over it," said Bella, cracking her best fake smile that always fooled Charlie.

"Alright, have fun," he said, waving as she went to the door and was greeted by Edwards car sitting there. He got out and opened the door for her, waiting there for his customary hug. Bella went to him and hugged him, kissing his cheek in case Charlie could see. "I'm sorry about last night, it was…hard," she said softly into his shirt.

"Love, I hated to be away from you but I will respect your wishes," he said. She glanced at his eyes and smiled, he must have gone hunting because his eyes were her favorite shade of amber-topaz. Bella nodded. "Alright, let's get over there," she said, slipping by him to get into the car. Edward sat there trying to ignore the uncomfortable silence coming from Bella, and turned on some music to fill the space. Her thankful smile made him smile in turn.

The whole family was waiting inside in the same formation they had been the day before, every couple huddled close to each other. Edward had Bella sit in the middle of the couch and he naturally put his arms around her, making her feel safe. "You have an explanation to give," said Rosalie simply, stating what everyone else was thinking. Bella nodded as Edward pulled her onto his lap.

"It was when I was nine, I told you that yesterday but I still want to repeat it. I was in third grade and it was getting kinda late. I was waiting for my Mom to pick me up in my dance studio," she said, pausing to let everyone realize where it has taken place. She heard low growls, even from Esme's direction.

"There was someone coming towards me in the darkness, I couldn't see his face he was moving so fast. One second I was sitting on the steps waiting, the next I was in the studio in the corner with a cut on my arm. They figure took off this hood and looked at me, and his eyes were the brightest red I had ever seen. His skin was pale and his teeth were perfect, if not a bit sharper than usual," said Bella, letting it sink in for a minute then continuing.

"He leered at me, I know what it is now but then I wondered why he was looking at me so oddly. His voice was very deep and scary, and he crossed the distance between himself and I in mere seconds, he pressed me up against the mirrored wall and…licked the cut on my arm, making a soft noise like a groan. He grabbed my dance workout clothes and ripped them off, that's when I started crying so hard I could barely see. He touched me and I felt so strange, but then he stopped and moved away, I felt so happy that I thought he had left. I was wrong," she said, blinking away fresh tears to try and finish before she broke down.

"He came back with a chair and rope, and had me tied way too tightly in the blink of an eye. I started screaming as loud as I could, praying someone would hear me, but he used a scrap of my leotard to gag me into silence. He started touching me again, but I noticed his pants seemed a bit tighter. He took them off and stuck his dick in front of me, brushing it against my cheek and shoving it into my mouth. He told me what to do but apparently he was already there so he came into my mouth, that's the first time I passed out, " she said, breathing again. By now everyone, even Emmett, was sobbing tearlessly and holding onto their loved ones.

"It didn't take him too long to get it back up again and that's when his awful hands went lower on me, and the strange feeling I felt got so much worse. I couldn't breathe; I started panting to catch my breath as my head started spinning. He took his dick and plunged himself into me, it hurt so bad and I felt too much blood coming out of me. I passed out again," she said, breathing hard now and Edward kissed her head, urging her to continue so she could get past the worst part.

"I woke up when he was going so incredibly fast into me, I just screamed for a few minutes straight until he came. Surprisingly he didn't kill me, he bandaged me up and handed me a dress that looked about my size. He left me sitting on the steps he had found me on, and I passed out until my Mom came to get me," she said, exhaling, she had been partially holding in her breath.

Everyone looked at her for a while, and Rosalie made the first move. She went to Bella and hugged her tightly, Bella being in shock of course. "And to think I hated you, I'm sorry." she whispered. After a minute Bella hugged her back. "You were angry that I put our family in danger, that's not bad. I'm not upset Rose," she said. Jasper blinked at her. "Why aren't you upset?" he asked suddenly, everyone looking at him oddly.

"You have all told me how Rose was after she was turned, she wouldn't let anyone touch her and she was very afraid of everyone. And Rose was an adult. How are you fine, in rape patients of that age, I usually sense a fraction of mistrust of men. And you have let Edward hold you even during telling us this. Why aren't you upset?" he asked her again. Bella was silent for a few minutes.

"Jasper, I wish I could tell you why I'm not angry or damaged. I am insecure, as Edward knows, but I don't hate him or mistrust him. I also am not scared of vampires like I have every right to be, since now I know that man _was_ a vampire. I just don't." she said. They all nodded. "Well, for having such a horrific thing happen to you at such a young age, I'm very surprised to find you with such an amazing trust level at your age Bella. You said your father knew, what about your Mother?" asked Carlisle. Bella bit her lip.

"My Dad and I decided not to tell my Mom. She would have been so frightened to even let me out of her sight, let alone the house. Luckily it happened the nigh before I went to Forks that year, so I told him. He was amazing, never pushing and trying to get me to go get professional help. He was absolutely perfect, he let me come to him. I ended up staying with him extra long that summer." she said happily, remembering happy times.

"So you never got professional help? How did you cope?" asked Esme. "Charlie and I started writing letters to each other, talking about what happened to me and...other things. It helped to have an outlet, he wrote two and three letters a day sometimes, he may be quiet but he's a pretty good writer." she said. At the perfect time her stomach growled and everyone laughed at the comical ice breaker.

"I guess I'll be taking the frail human out for lunch, see you guys later." said Edward, thinking over what everyone was thinking to themselves.

Rosalie: "_She got over it and she trusts him so completely, even to touch her in ways it took me a decade to allow Emmett. She's stronger than I thought she was, I'm, proud to have her as my sister_."

Carlisle: _"Bella never went to professional psychiatric care, that's shocking with her emotional control. She told that story and while she cried, she didn't seem too emotional over it. I'll talk to Jasper about it, maybe she is just getting good at hiding her emotions_."

Emmett: "_I wonder if the bastard is still alive? God I want to tear him into the smallest pieces around and burn him slowly. How dare he hurt my baby sister, and when she wasn't much bigger than a baby. I hope she Rose will come with me to fins the creep, I know she won't mind me breaking the fucking asshole in half_."

Alice: "_Dammit I should have seen this thing coming, the Lie Detector test was supposed to be a really funny game to tease Bella into telling us about herself. And to think she was hurt in a such a way, I better keep Jazz and Emmett here, or they'll go out and find him._"

Esme: "_The poor dear, I'll have to make sure the kids don't mess with her for a while until she gets past this again. I hate to think how many monsters there are out there, it makes me feel like a saint._"

Jasper: "_She is definitely hiding something big, she was so nervous and not just because of the nature of her story. Edward, talk to her but whatever you do, DO NOT push her to tell you, she'll bolt and I think she'll melt down_."

* * *

Edward slightly nodded at Jasper as he took Bella's hand and walked with her out the door and back to his car. "I just want to go eat at home, I really don't feel like eating out right now. Charlie isn't going to be home for a while anyways. Is that alright with you?" she asked him nervously. He stopped the car on the side of the road and opened his door, going to her side of the car and opening the door, kneeling down and laying his head against her knee. "Bella love, please do not be nervous about this, I see you still as the most beautiful, most perfect angel ever to exist. What that...thing...did to you means nothing to me. I still plan on marrying you and making you mine forever and ever." he promises, kissing her hand. Bella teared up and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you Edward, that means so..." she said, having been interrupted by her cell ringing Alice's ring tone. She answered it and paled at what Alice said.

"Bella, who is Jamie?"

**Oh My Goodness! Who IS Jamie? Why did Bella freeze? WHY IS SHE HIDING? All may be revealed in the next chappie. XD As for reviewers, please tell me what you think of each chapter. Was this too short, I'm trying. I hope to get a but longer each chapter as my inner muse starts singing her sweet magic. And was this too much information to remember, I worry that what works in my mind doesn't click. Please tell me what you think please!  
**


	3. Give me Time

**Chapter Three everyone, hope you all like it. I know I'm being needy, but I really want reviews. Tell me what you think, make suggestions. At the end of the story, I will request specific things. I really just need feedback, this is my first story and I want to know how I'm doing overall. I will try to keep updating every few days, I am on vacation so don't expect every day. **

Once all of her classes were over, Jamie ran back to her room as fast as she could, making sure to avoid anyone who could have seen her. She barred the door and turned on her computer, not wanting any more interruptions that afternoon. "Hmm, what to ask, I have so many questions," she thought aloud, resting her chin on her hand, trying to think of the best way to word her reply.

Once she had figured out the most polite way to ask, Jamie started clicking away at the keys, her anxiousness casting away fear of breaking the delicate instrument. Once her reply was to her liking, she hit send with enough force to plunge her finger straight through the key, and her laptop started to fizzle and spark.

"Aw man, now I have to go get another one. The Head won't like this," she said, angry at herself as she left, hoping the e-mail got through.

Bella froze and her phone hit the floor, bouncing down onto the pavement below. She started shaking violently as Edward picked her phone up. "Alice, what did you say to her, she just turned catatonic!" he yelled, more angry at his sister than he could remember being. "I-I'm sorry Edward, I had a vision of someone named Jamie, and she knew Bella. They were both blurry…" she trailed off, realizing her excuse for calling sounded rather foolish in retrospect.

Edward snarled and hung up the phone, setting it in his car as he took the keys from the ignition and jammed them into his pocket. He gathered the almost unconscious Bella into his arms and he ran with her back to the Cullen home.

Carlisle met him at the door and led him up to his office. Esme had cleared all of his medical texts haphazardly onto the floor, leaving a bit of a mess that Edward carefully stepped through, so as not to jostle Bella. He set her on the table and knelt on the floor to be at eye level with her face. "What happened?" asked Carlisle, feeling her pulse as he opened Bella's eyes and checked her response level.

"Alice called on the way to Bella's house, asking who someone named Jamie was. Bella froze up and dropped her phone, her eyes closed and she slumped against me. I had stopped the car to tell her I saw her no differently and that I loved her, and then Alice ruined it," he seethed. At this moment Alice walked in the open door and stood behind Edward, jasper lingering in the doorway. "Where are Rose and Emmett" asked Esme. "They went hunting, Rosalie was pretty tore up," said Jasper, as Edward stood to tower over Alice.

"You didn't see her becoming like this if you called?" he asked, almost yelling as Alice flinched. Alice looked at the ground. "The last time I had a vision of Bella that was that fuzzy and difficult to see, she was in the ballet studio with James," she said softly. Edward blinked a few times then sighed, hugging her. "I was mad, sorry Alice." he said. She brightened. "That's alright, you're going to go shopping with me next weekend, and I'm getting you an entirely new wardrobe," she said, grinning as Jasper chuckled from the doorway.

Bella's eyes snapped open as she drew in a panicked breath, calming slightly when she saw everyone around her. Edward stepped back to her side and kissed her cheek, kneeling once again. "Love, do you remember what happened?" he asked her soothingly, as she sat up. He stood and sat next to her on Carlisle's desk, holding her tightly against him and sighing, glad she was alright. "I…remember. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble," she said.

Esme and Carlisle shook their heads together. "You're no trouble at all Bella, in fact you keep me from getting lazy on my studies." said Carlisle, giving her a gentle smile. "And we love you Bella, you're our family now too," said Esme, smiling brightly. Alice walked over, sad. "Are you mad at me Bella, I wasn't thinking when I called," she said. Bella stood up shakily and hugged her.

"Alice, you're my best friend, I could never be mad at you. I would like to have had some time to think before being thrust into the limelight again though," said Bella, going back to the safety of Edwards arms. Jasper smiled as he hugged Alice from behind. "Bella, why did you freak outlike that, it's not like you," said Jasper. Bella looked down at the floor, and back up with a surprising amount of anger.

"I just bared my soul to you all, and if that weren't enough, not even my own mother knows I was raped because she was too distracted by an art show to pick up her daughter. And now you want to force me to tell you something else?" she said, glaring and seething. They all visibly flinched. "Love, we're sorry. We just want you to trust us, and we seem to be doing a poor job of it," said Edward. Bella sighed.

"I know Edward, but this isn't the way to do it, putting me under a microscope and picking through parts of me that look interesting. I need time, alright?" she asked him. "We're so sorry Bella, we will give you all the time that you need," said Esme, coming to hug her. Bella hugged her back, her anger melting because nobody could be angry at Esme.

Bella felt all of her anger drain and she gave a sly smile to Jasper, who only looked at the ceiling, pretending not to notice. "Sorry Bella, didn't need you to start growling at my mother," he teased. Edward stood up, stretching. "I think I'm going to try this 'take the human home' thing again, shall we my love?" asked Edward. Before Bella could stand up, he had her slung over his shoulders. "Hey, put me down, I'm not a sack of potatoes!" she cried out, pounding against his back playfully.

He set her down outside and cradled her against his chest. "Sorry love, but you are cuter than a sack of potatoes. But I don't think I would mind seeing you only wearing a potato sack…" he said, laughing as she blushed. "Remember, eyes closed," he whispered as he took off running back to the car. Bella sighed and rested her cheek against his neck, getting high off her own personal brand of narcotic, his scent. She breathed it for much longer than she thought that it had taken to get to the house, and opened her eyes.

Edward was driving surprisingly slow back to her house, and she was in his lap. "Oops, sorry," she whispered, moving to get into her own seat but he held her in his free arm. "Stay, you obviously like being there, and I certainly don't mind, my beautiful wife to be," he whispered, gesturing to her position. She was facing him, straddling his waist. She blushed deep and stammered for a few minutes in embarrassment, but then got serious. "Are you mad at me for keeping secrets from you?" she asked him softly.

He kissed the top of her head. "Love, I have my own secrets, which in time I have revealed to you but just like you, I need time to be able to tell them to someone else. I'm not mad at you, though it hurts that unless we had played the game, you might not have told me," he whispered. "Edward, telling you I was raped and that the person who did it was never brought to justice isn't really a conversation I knew when to have. I have been trying to plan the best time to tell you, but it has been hard to try and find the words," she said, kissing him.

Edward managed to focus on the road as much as he could, the rest of his attention being focused on kissing Bella as lovingly as possible for the rest of the drive back to her house. When he pulled in he let her breathe for a moment than looked pensive. "Am I allowed to visit you tonight?" he asked. She laughed and kissed him again. "Of course you are, in fact, I expect you. I need to go make dinner now, so make out session is put on hold until later tonight." she said, climbing out his door and giving him a brief but passionate kiss that left him reeling.

Bella walked into the door and watched him pull away, sighing sadly. She hated lying to them all, and she made up her mind to stop right now. After ordering pizza and bread to be delivered in an hour or so, she went up to her room and fired up her computer. She came back in after she had taken a shower and sat down, opening her e-mail.

She smiled and answered all the questions Jamie had for her, and then opened up a new tab. After navigating the dreaded online purchasing site, she added an attachment to the e-mail describing the times and e-ticket for a one way flight from London to Seattle airport. She hit send and blew a kiss to the air, sighing once again.

"That's it, no more secrets. They deserve to know."

**Well, what did you think? And if you think you know who Jamie is, please let me know so I know if I'm hinting well enough to you all. And by the way, Jamie IS a vampire, so what super awesome power should I give her? I want her to have a power, because I am the writer and therefore I am God of my created characters. I have my own idea that's a ,ix of Jasper's and Edwards, but if you have a better one please don't hesitate to let me know! Thank you all for reading this, it is a great esteem boost for so many people to like my story. Have a great day all! And sorry if you keep getting the alert e-mails, I'm having issues with fanfiction. It is a battle I plan on winning, but a fight nonetheless. Sorry!**


	4. Smiling Sweetly and Happy Reunions

**Alright everyone, thank you SO MUCH for all your ideas and compliments. Some of you had interesting ideas and I thank you for them. Yes, Jamie is Bella's daughter, so those who thought she was, have a cookie. As for her age…I did inform you all that after the proposal, I am changing everything a little bit. I want Jamie at least to grow up normal, well as normal as she can. I will explain more in later chapters, but she is as old as her age suggests. As for her power, I ABSOLUTELY loved all of your suggestions and I may use them in later stories, but for this one I already have one that just seemed to fit. Thank you all for making my day, so many readers in such a short time, I'm very happy everybody loves my writing and I promise to keep updating as fast as possible. Love you all in non-creepy ways! **

Jamie looked at her computer as soon as it was a normal time for her to be up, and she grinned, seeing a new message not from Pizza Hut or Abercrombie and Fitch. She opened it and her smile faded, not all of her questions had been answered. "Aw, come on! I want to know this stuff, no fair!" she said, a slight growl creeping into her voice. She looked in the corner and there was a paperclip, she clicked on it and plane tickets popped up onscreen.

"WHAT? YAY!" she said, getting off of her chair and dancing around the room for about five minutes. Once she was calm enough to breathe, she ran to the Head's office and knocked on the door, remembering to keep her hand steady. "Come in Jamie," he called from inside, as she ran in. "I have a plane to catch sir, I need a ride to the airport as fast as you can get me there!" she said. The Dean shook his head.

"Young lady, now what is it this time? Candy store going out of business, or a sale at the mall? I'm not letting you off of this school's grounds until your twelve," he said sternly. Jamie held up her plane ticket. "I have to leave in two hours to get there in time, I can always jump the walls again sir," she said, smiling sweetly. His expression was less than sweet as he made the call to one of the school's drivers. He hung up and looked at her hard. "It says one way young lady," he said, as Jamie was on her way out the door.

"I am caught up with my homework for the next month, it's in my locker of my teachers want it," she said, shutting the door loudly as she ran back to her room to pack. "I'm going back home!" she said to herself as she danced around her closet.

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning in the familiar cold arms of her personal Adonis. "Morning my love," he whispered, kissing her forehead. She blinked sleepily and curled up closer to him under her blanket. "No it's not, shh. The human is sleeping," she said, giggling as he yanked the covers off of her playfully and tickled her mercilessly. "No fair, let go, Charlie will hear!" she whined, squirming away as he shook his head but let up. "He already left for the day, my sleepy little human slept in. Good thing it's summer, heaven forbid you have to wake up early, "he teased, kissing her with love.

"Oh fine, I'll wake up. But only because you're a very good kisser," she said. She stretched and got up, bending over backwards and standing up with a bit of a head rush, Edwards arms around her waist just in time to catch her. "Silly little girl, what if I wasn't here to catch you when you fall?" he asked her, twirling her as he helped her to stand. "That's what my butt is for Edward, otherwise it might get all small and less fun," she teased, she knew he liked that aspect of her anatomy. She knew she was right when his eyes zeroed in there. "Oh but if you weren't so delicate, you would be mine in every way," he said, half sighing and getting a pillow thrown at his head. "Hey!" he said, chasing her to the bathroom as she locked the door I his face.

"One crunch and this door becomes splinters!" he called in, chuckling as Bella squealed from inside the bathroom. "But I thought you were going to wait until our honeymoon to see me naked, dripping in the hot water?" teased Bella, laughing as she heard a lustful groan from the other side of the door. "I swear, you will be the death of me!" he said, going to wait in her room. He noticed her computer was on, and he checked the history to see if his innocent kitten was looking at naughty things, but was met with a surprise.

"She has a private e-mail? Those are expensive, and are only for very private conversations. What does Bella need with one?" he asked himself aloud, trying to access it but the password seemed to be over twenty characters long. He could have hacked it with time, but Bella already was singing in the shower, so she was already washing her hair.

A few minutes later he was sitting on her bed reading Romeo and Juliet when she walked in wearing only her towel. His eyes about fell from his head seeing her legs and shoulders alone, he prayed and hoped that she would take off her towel, but then she noticed his look. "Nope, not until our honeymoon Edward. Just teasing to make sure you're still a teenage boy deep down," she said, grabbing her clothes and laughing all the way to the bathroom.

He sat cross legged and held his head in his hands. "I will not imagine her naked, I will not imagine her naked…dammit!" he groaned, his mind alighting with images not entirely foreign to him from his brothers and sisters sexual forays, but seeing Bella in such positions almost pushed him to break his own word.

Bella walked back out and senses his inner turmoil, coming to lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I won't tease you so much, I know your worried about hurting me," she said. Edward shook his head. "It's not that right now, though I do constantly worry I will kill you in such an apparently flippant move, and end my world forever. No, it's placing you and I in my brothers, mostly, Emmett's, fantasies about their mates. I think of you as that, but thinking about you along those lines…" he trailed off, shuddering. Bella kissed his cheek. "Please don't worry about it; it won't be long for us I promise. Then we can do what I know in my heart your strong enough to handle," she said, completely trusting him.

He smiled and kissed her wrist where James had bitten her. "I hope the trust you place in me is well placed love, I don't ever want to put you through pain ever again." he whispered, thinking back to when he had left her. Bella shook her head and held up her hand. "See this ring? I said yes, we are going to get married, and we will live together for the rest of eternity. Sex months is nothing compared to a lifetime of happiness," she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her and stood up, taking her hand. "Since you seem to have nothing pressing to do today, would you like to go to our meadow?" he asked her, smiling as she hugged him tightly, ready to be carried as she planted her face in his neck. "Ready!" she said, laughing as he took off and ran her there, grabbing an apple for her breakfast. "We're here," he said, letting her climb down and handing her the apple.

"It's so beautiful here," she said, smiling wide as she laid down among the flowers. He laid next to her and held her to him, with a faraway look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "I invaded your privacy, so I have no right to ask you," he said, ashamed with himself. Bella laughed. "You mean the history I didn't delete on the computer I left on for you to find? I wanted you to get curious Edward," she said.

Edward sat up, looking at her hard. "I found a private e-mail listed to your name, that can't be cheap. Trust me I know," he said. Bella sat up as well, munching on her apple for a few moments. "I have one to talk to Jamie, and Jamie alone," she said. Edward seemed to pale even more. "Is Jamie…" he asked, taking a glance at the ring she wore. Bella slid next to him and kissed him passionately, her heart beating a thousand miles a minute.

"You are my one and only mate Edward, but I do love Jamie. She is a girl, so unless I need to re-think my opinion of your manliness, I am attracted to men," she said, laughing when he flexed. "I am all man, in a way," he said, laughing hard. They sat in the silence for a few minutes, enjoying the sound of the trees m=being moved by the summer winds. "I sent Jamie a plane ticket, she is coming to forks. She will be here in a few hours. With the speed that you drive, we should be able to get to her in time." she said, biting her lip nervously. Edward was in shock.

"You bought a plane ticket? With what money?" he asked. "With my college fund, I had hoped you would pay my way once I'm ready to be among humans again, so saving seemed silly," she said bashfully. "Of course I'll pay for you, but why did you have to pay Jamie's way, and can't her family pick her up?" he asked her. "Nobody else could pick her up. Please Edward? And if they don't mind the suspense, I want the whole family to come with us to get her.\," she said, biting her lip again. He kicked her and stood up. "Well, we had better go get the caravan set up then, shouldn't we?" he said, laughing as she hugged him tightly.

* * *

Jamie sat in her seat anxiously as the flight attendant came over and tried to help her unbuckle. "Come on sweetie, time to get off the flight!" she said, much too cheery. Jamie hadn't slept on the flight, not that she needed much sleep anyway but it would have been nice. "Please leave me alone, I'll be fine." she said, exasperated that the overly tall woman had to hand her the carryon bags she had brought. "Thank you." she mumbled as she got off the plane.

Looking around at all of the people in the airport, it wasn't difficult to find the group her Mom had described over her e-mail. She ran over and hugged her Mom as she was picked up, the other people, especially one with bronze hair who she felt wanted to hug her Mom just as much. She looked at all of them; they looked kind of like her but with funny colored eyes and a bit more pale. Her Mom turned towards them all, the bronze haired one most of all.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my daughter, Jamie."

**Well, what did you think? I tried to hint that Jamie was Bella's daughter without totally ruining the fun. Jamie's interesting power will be explained later on, probably next chapter or so. Also, to clear up some questions posted by some people, mainly **_**DeydreamBeliever. **_**I did say I was making it different, keeping Steph's characters but making my own little changes. She didn't have to die to have Jamie, such will again be explained. She might be able to have more children, it depends on reviews. If you guys want Renesmee, she'll be brought in, frankly I want her too but we can always keep her out and just have one pair of fangs to feed. XD And since she didn't have a c-section, she has no scar to be seen. I thank you for your questions, I won't forget them I promise! Please tell me what you think, and if Bella should have Renesmee or perhaps a boy? Up to you all, I'm a pretty flexible writer. Have a great day and thank you all again for reading!**


	5. Jamie's Backstory

**Wow! I am still floored by how many people love my story. Trust me, on that eventual day when I finish this story, I promise to keep writing, and not just Twilight too! So this one we will find out a lot more about Jamie, why Bella isn't a vampire from her birth, and the little changes I have made to vampire/human babies. Sorry to change something Steph worked so hard on, but I wanted to do this my way. Anyone who disagrees with my way can please leave a review, I have no criticism as of yet…XD **

Edward was the first to speak. "Your…daughter?" he managed to choke out. Bella nodded as Jamie hugged her neck. "Too tight baby," she said, wincing. Jamie kissed her cheek and tried to ignore all of their stares. "Um, Mom, if we're gonna talk about this we should probably do it in a smaller, more quiet area. Over there is a small café, and it's empty," said Jamie. Everyone flinched at her voice; it was lighter and more elfin than their own musical voices.

Bella led them to the cafe and they all took a big round booth in a corner, Bella holding Jamie and sitting in the center. "Before we start this, why are your eyes red Jamie?" asked Jasper, eyeing her oddly, worrying for Bella's safety. "I drink cat off donated blood from the local blood bank, so it keeps my eyes a dark red, not like my Mom describes the man who hurt her. Why are yiur eyes so golden?" she asked curiously.

"We drink blood from animals," said Carlisle. "Really? That's kind of cool, I have never tried. I live in the middle of London, so game would be scarce there." she said. Bella saw Alice ready to ask her why she was in London and she put up her hand to stop her. "Alice, let me start at the beginning, so we don't all get confused," she said, smiling at everyone. She glanced at Edward and winced, he looked deader than she had seen him in a while.

"After I was…raped…I went to Charlie's. I couldn't tell Renee, she would have freaked out and I kind of had an idea calling the cops wouldn't have worked with him, and that it would have made him angry. I begged Charlie not to tell anyone else and he reluctantly agreed. I was really scared at night and on top of that, I felt sick all the time. Charlie wanted me to get a STD test done, but I refused, blaming the climate change. Because I was sick, he arranged for me to stay with him the rest of the summer, which was the best decision that could be made,"

Bella took a deep breath and saw Jamie was bored. "Sweetheart, grab a book from your bag, this might be a while," she said, kissing her cheek as Jamie pulled out a Latin grammar text and started working on it. Bella just grinned and shook her head. "My stomach started to get bigger, and that really freaked me out. I had already started my menstruation period but I didn't know that once that started that I could have a baby. I started craving…blood, and one day I was playing outside and a bird walked by. I bit down on it's neck and blood came out, and I felt less sick. From then on Charlie would go to the morgue of the station and get me enough blood to keep me from getting sick," she said.

She looked up again to look around at everyone and they all looked very shocked, even Edward had broken his faraway look to stare at her, with an emotion she couldn't place. "You drank blood as a human? Wasn't it nasty?" asked Rose. Bella shook her head. "It was just like vegetables to me, I needed it so I lived with it. It wasn't bad but after I had Jamie I started to get sick at the smell of blood. Anyways, one day I was playing Monopoly with Charlie and my stomach started hurting so bad I couldn't breathe. Charlie didn't want to take me to the hospital so he took me into the bathroom, ran a bath, and had me sit in it. Jamie came flying out of my uterus once I had dilated enough. Want to continue my story Jamie, you remember better than me," said Bella.

Jamie shut her book and sat on her knees to see everyone. "I felt myself picked up by my Mom, she was crying but she was so pretty. I was born completely human, but with a pale complexion and red eyes. I had shoulder length hair, which was a pain to get amniotic fluid out of by the way. I learned to walk at two weeks and I started speaking in full sentences at a month old. Mom had to go back to Phoenix so Charlie kept me here in Forks. He told everyone that I was a foster kid from Seattle with a skin disease," she said.

She looked around at all of them, they were smiling, even the bronze haired one. "What?" she asked. "We are in shock that, well, you're alive. People called the Volturi haven't come to talk to you?" asked Esme. Jamie looked confused, then nodded. "Oh they try, but I always have them look somewhere else for me," she said, going back to her book as if that explained everything. They all looked to Bella again. "Jamie has a gift, just like Edward's and Jasper's mixed together. She knows what people want to do, and she can change their minds about it to a certain degree," said Bella.

"Like what degree, could you give us an example to base it on?" asked Carlisle, intrigued. "Sure. Um, that guy at the bar is obviously drunk. His kids just went back to their mothers place and he just wants to drink until he passes out. I'll have him pay his tab and go get a cab," she said, staring at the man. On her cue he paid and left the bar, stumbling a bit but not hurting anyone. Jasper whistled. "Wow, that's pretty amazing. What are the limits?" he asked. "I can't change their will, he wanted to stop deep down, I just brought that up from his mind. And I can't make anyone do what they don't want to do, it's like I am hypnotizing them," said Jamie.

"So do you sleep, or eat? Do you need to breathe?" asked Carlisle. "Yes and no. I need a very small amount of food to survive, I usually eat red meat as raw as the schools cooks will make it. As for sleep, about an hour charges me up, I sleep and eat less and less each year. I do need to breathe, but my lungs are beginning to die down," she said. Carlisle nodded in understanding. "It's as if the three day change is taking her entire life to complete. At some point in the future, you'll be a full vampire like all of us," he said, knowing that even though it would happen, he would have to do some calculations to find out when. "I'll be about sixteen when my heart stops beating, I did the math. I'm also incredibly smart, that's why I'm at a school for the very gifted in London. I have a scholarship there," she said, looking at her Mom with nervous.

"Mom, am I just here to show off your amazing child or can I stay?" she asked. Edward finally spoke up. "Of course you're staying, your Bella's daughter, so you're a part of this family too." he said, finally smiling. He looked at Bella with the same loving eyes he usually did. He had only needed time to get over his shock. "You're my Mom's fiancée aren't you? Because I'm getting that impression," said Jamie, rolling her eyes at the two of them. "They do this all the time Jamie," teased Emmett, getting whacked by Rosalie. "Oh goodness, we haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Esme and this is Carlisle," said Esme, smiling wide at Jamie. She finally got to have a child, at least until the girl grew older. "I'm Emmett, and this stunning girl is Rosalie," he said, making up for his earlier comment and getting a hug. "I'm Alice and this is jasper, where is your other bag?" asked Alice. "Um, this is it, I don't have a ton of clothes. Charlie doesn't give me a ton of spending money," she said, giggling shyly.

Alice squealed and danced in her chair. "You and I are going shopping!" she said, stating not asking. Jamie grinned. "Really? Awesome, I need new shoes so bad!" she said, making everyone laugh. "Good, I can stop being Barbie," mumbled Bella. Jamie talked to everyone at the table as Edward pulled Bella onto his lap. "This couldn't have been something you brought up earlier?" he asked. "I didn't know what you would say when I told you I'm not a virgin. You are waiting to save my virtue and I'm not even innocent anymore." she said softly. Edward held her tightly and kissed her.

"Love, I don't know about what you think about yourself, but I see you as the most beautiful woman in the world, whose innocence was tainted as a child but means nothing to you as an adult. Your still the woman I am excited to spend the rest of eternity with, I just get to be a father as well as your husband." he said happily, holding her close. Jamie looked over at them. "Charlie asked me not to call him grandpa, can I call you that Carlisle?" she asked. Carlisle looked like he would cry. "As long as you call Esme grandma." he said happily. Jamie nodded. "So jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie would be my Uncles and Aunts. So you would be my Dad, right?" asked Jamie, sliding over to Edward and Bella. Edward nodded and gingerly picked her up and held her close.

"Yes I am your Dad Jamie, if you'll have me." he said. Jamie hugged his neck and to their surprise started crying softly, her tears the same as a humans for the moment. "I have only had the thought that I have a Mom, now I have such a much bigger family. Thank you so much." she whispered. Edward rubbed her back, amazed at how little she was but she felt as strong as him or any of the others except for Emmett. "It's nothing sweetheart, we all love you already. And we always will, you can stay with us forever." said Edward, kissing her cheek and closing his eyes, listening to her heart beat.

Bella looked at them and quick pulled out her camera, taking the picture of them together, Jamie happy and Edward unimaginably happy. "So Jamie, want to take a fast shopping trip on the way home, I promise only a few things. Jasper, you can time us, twenty minute shopping spree. If I go over, threaten my credit cards." said Alice, showing she knew Jamie needed to get home after her long trip.

After going to the mall and having an exact twenty minute shopping spree, Bella and Edward both reclined together, holding the sleeping Jamie together. "Love, I didn't know I could be this happy. My fiancée is next to me, my sweet daughter in my arms, and my family is safe. There is nothing to bring me down." he said happily. Bella nodded. "Except for the fact your going to leave me when we get home." said Bella knowingly. Edwards head snapped towards her. Bella shook her head.

"I saw you looking towards the flights to Phoenix to look for the bastard who hurt me. I'm telling you now; you are not going after him and leaving the weak human at home alone. If you want to kill him, that's fine. But I am coming with you, whether you turn me or not."

**Well, how was it? Did I answer everyone's questions about Jamie's birth? Anybody have some comments? I would appreciate anything you say. I actually do have a bit of a problem, or a request I should say. I kind of want Edward to break his promise to wait until getting married to Bella to change her, and make love to her. I figure he would marry her after the bad guy was…taken care of. XD I would really love to hear your ideas, I do pay attention to them, and file them for later possible stories. By the way, probably won't update for a few days after this, I don't know. Driving back home after a lovely spring break. I will try to have a long chapter if it takes me too long. Thank you all again for making my writing seem worthwhile! **


	6. Daddy's Girl

**A bit short I know, but I'm driving home on vacation and I'm in the middle of writing my next story on paper, working through it. Anyways, I thought I'd just have a drama-less chapter that mad everyone feel all fuzzy inside. In a day or two I'll put up a new chappie that will hopefully be pretty long, containing both the de-flowering and changing of dear Bella. I'll be as discreet as I can be but again, this is a Mature story, if your a kid please don't tell me! Enjoy the story!**

Edward scowled and stopped when Jamie stirred in her sleep. Carlisle glared at him from the front seat, and Edward shrugged guiltily in an apology. "She, go back to sleep sweetheart," he whispered, rubbing her back. "Hippos…flying frogs…" she mumbled, before falling back to sleep. Bella giggled quietly. "Her dreams sound so interesting; I wish she could remember them to tell me. She never remembers her dreams," she said. "That's normal, since she doesn't sleep long enough to fully enter REM sleep," he said, smiling with himself, he loved being able to be a grandfather and take care of his little granddaughter.

Bella idly twisted a strand of Jamie's short red hair into a braid. "You have to know I wasn't kidding around Edward, I'm not going to wait at home for you to call me, I'll panic. I'm coming with you this time, I refuse to be separated from you again," she said, her memories going back in time unbidden to when he left her alone, thinking it was the best. Apparently Edward thought of the same thing because his arm snaked around her waist while the other held Jamie. "Love, I don't want to break my promise to you or myself. I said I would turn you if you married me," he said honestly.

Bella sighed as they got home. She had Edward carry Jamie's bag and she carried Jamie into Edwards room, putting her on the bed. She left her in the room and went into the hall to talk to Edward. "You know that was only because you were worried about my soul being pure, now you know that it's not. That promise should be nullified." she said crossly. Edward looked down, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We'll talk about this later love, Esme wants to talk to you." he said, smiling at her. Bella trudged down the steps and saw Esme sitting at the kitchen counter. "Oh Bella, I wanted to ask you Jamie's favorite dessert, I want to make her first day here tomorrow really fun." said Esme.

"Um, that would be dirt and worms." she said, laughing. Esme looked appalled. "Chocolate pudding, gummy worms, and crushed up Oreos on top." said Bella, smiling. "Oh, I thought I would just be able to go out to the garden, shoot." she said, laughing. She suddenly hugged Bella fiercely. "Thank you so much for sharing your special daughter with us. Only Carlisle really knows how much I have always wanted to raise a child. I know I'm only her grandmother, but it's still so wonderful." she said, her face suggesting she would cry if she could.

Carlisle came down the steps. "I just looked her over, she had no scars so I'm assuming her skin is as tough as ours, or close enough to it that she hasn't be able to harm herself." he said, hugging Esme. "Having her here makes us all very happy, it gives us a chance to be human for a little while to help you raise a child." said Carlisle, looking as happy as his wife.

Bella nodded and saw Edward at the foot on the stairs and she yawned. "Hey, what about Charlie, I need to call him." she said. Edward shook his head no. "You're on a trip shopping with Alice in Seattle." he said, hugging her. "I'm sorry I'm so stubborn." he said. "I would be scared if you weren't, it would mean you didn't love me. I just don't think it's worth it Edward, waiting. I want you now, and not just a hug." she said. "There is a little girl in my bed love, we'll have to wait until she leaves it." he said, chuckling. "There is no little girl in our meadow." she said seductively, and Edward shuddered. "I will talk about this later, right now I want to hold my daughter and my fiancée in my arms." he said, kissing her neck gently.

Bella nodded as they went to his room, Jamie looked so cute alone on the big bed that they both just stared at her for a while. Once Bella moved to the bed Edward moved behind him. "I love her already; she's so much like you, but with flaming red hair. My daughter looks like Ginny Weasley." he said, laughing. "Leave Harry Potter out of this, talk about them later." she said, hugging him and Jamie too. "I always think about her, it's why I am incredibly ecstatic that you couldn't read my mind, I didn't mind it after a while, then you wouldn't know all my secrets." she said.

"Are you hiding any more from me?" he asked her teasingly, holding Jamie. "I don't think so…oh! I have a rather frightening scar on my inner thigh, I fell as a little girl. They actually told me I wouldn't be able to have kids, I guess that rule doesn't apply to vampires." she said, laughing softly. Edward's eyes saddened. "I wish I could be his father. I don't mean that I wished I had raped you, but I worry she'll resent me." he said sadly. In her sleep Jamie hugged him tighter and whispered, "Daddy." Bella eyes him and smiled at his wide grin. "You're a man who makes her feel safe. she hasn't had that much, she hates the Head on her school, he caught her once on a blood run and thought she was trying to escape, so he went hard on her the rest of the year. I felt bad but according to them she's an orphan on a scholarship." said Bella.

Edward nodded. "We can send her to school the next time we move, until then we can all teach her things we know. Emmett will work out with her, Rose will have her hold tools, Alice will dress her up like a doll, Carlisle will teach her about diseases, Esme will teach her to cook, and I will teach her to play the piano." he said, painting a happy picture of their future. "And what will I be doing?" she asked. "You my soon-to-be-wife, will be at my side and you will never leave." he said happily.

* * *

Jamie woke up and smiled, feeling a rather cool and a pair of warm arms around her. Her Mom was fast asleep but her Daddy was awake, obviously. "Morning, I slept awesome." she said, hugging his neck. "Did Aunt Alice get me my clothes, I figured I wouldn't be able to pick out my own for the next twenty years." she said, giggling as he pointed out a pile. She took them to the bathroom and came out in a rocker too, skinny jeans, and converse shoes. "Very comfy." she said, jumping into his arms and snuggling into him. "Can I have breakfast?" she asked.

"Of course you can sweetheart, come on." he said, carrying her to the kitchen where Esme had left pancakes covered with strawberries and whipped cream. "Awesome!" she said. Edward sat down with her in his lap and he held her, helping her keep her clothes keep clean. When she finished he left the dish there and carried her to the piano. "Do you play?" he asked her, rubbing her back as he kept her in his lap. Jamie stretched out and played a simple but unfamiliar song. "Mommy told me to take piano classes a few months ago, she said she wanted me to play for some reason, I guess I know why." she said, smiling as Edward laughed. "Good, then it won't be hard for you to start writing your own music." he said.

"I tried once, but I sent the CD to Mom this winter, and she started crying and told me it made her sad and feel pain to hear it." she said. Edward got worried, that was when he had left Bella. "Can you play that song for me, if it makes me sad I'll stop you." he said to her. Jamie nodded and started playing her song, and Edward blanched even more, it was his exact lullaby that he had written for Bella. "You made this one all by yourself?" he asked. "Yeah, I stopped playing it when Mom said it was sad. Why, you look kind if freaked out." she said, kissing his cheek. Edward played the exact song. "I also wrote that exact song, for your Mom. I left her for a while, and anything that reminded her of me made her very sad. I can't believe you wrote the same song as me, it's amazing!" he said.

"I guess I'm more like you then, that's really cool. I love you Daddy." she said. Edward smiled. "I love you too baby girl." he said happily, holding her close on her lap. Jamie's throat burned and her eyes went a deep black. "Daddy, could you take me hunting, I want to try animal blood, it has to be better than stale human blood." said Jamie, smiling up at him. Edward smiled and picked her up, holding her. "Do you want to run with me or let me hold you while I run?" he asked. "Can you hold me now, then I'll run home with you?" asked Jamie. Edward kissed her forehead.

"Of course, let's go!" he said, taking her out the door and to the forest outside, running as fast as he could. "Wow, even I'm not this fast! Whee!" yelled Jamie, laughing. Edward smiled and ran all the way to some nearby mountains, to show Jamie his favorite food. "I don't need a lot of blood Daddy, just a few blood packs worth." she said softly, as she smelled something as awesome smelling as fresh human blood. "What do I smell?" she whispered. Edward set her down on the ground. "Mountain Lion, follow me." he whispered, stalking his prey, two females in the nearby clearing. All of a sudden Jamie lept past him and pounced on one of them, snapping her neck and sinking her teeth into it's jugular vein. Edward got the other one before it could hurt Jamie, and he drained it. Jamie was surprised as she finished off the animal, and wiped her lips of fresh blood.

"Wow, that wasn't too different, and way more fun to get!" she said happily, jumping into Edwards arms to hug him. "I'm glad, we can get your scary red eyes gone in a few months, and they'll be amber like mine." he told her. "Really? Awesome! Let's race back to the house!" she said, jumping and taking off. Edward followed after her, choosing to enjoy the moment rather than think about turning Bella.

"I'll give into her wishes, but I hate to hurt her. I'll talk to Carlisle how best to do both."

**Well, how was it? I would LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews, they make me INCREDIBLY happy. See, I even did ALL CAPS to tell you how happy them make me! Have a great day everyone!**


	7. Making Love, Not Pain

**I felt so awful for loading such a tiny and non-fun chapter that I decided to work on this one in the car. My laptop battery died right when I finished so it should be a sign that this one is good, or that I need to type faster. XD It's a lot longer than my previous chapters and I don't know if I can make all of them this long, but I will try. This is the first time I have written a scene like this, so I want feedback.**

Edward knocked on the door of Carlisle's office, waiting for an answer. He knew Carlisle had heard him walk into the house, and up the stairs, but he still wanted to be polite. "Come in," called out Carlisle. Edward walked in and Carlisle had put down a book on infant anatomy. "Strange reading," commented Edward. "There's a new case at the hospital, a small baby has spinal problems, just reviewing for an upcoming operation. What do you want to talk about?" he asked him, knowing this wasn't a social call.

Edward sat in a chair on the other side of his father's desk. "I want to ask you about two things. How to change Bella without causing her too much pain, and before I do that, being able to be sexually intimate with her without breaking her in half," said Edward, letting out his withheld breath. Carlisle nodded, he had expected these questions. "I'll start with answering the second first. Second to me, you have the most control over your abilities, you withhold your strength and speed to blend in with humans, so your already on your way to be better than many others would be in your situation." said Carlisle, smiling at Edward, he was proud of his "eldest" son.

"So it's not too much of a stretch that you are able to be with Bella and not hold her too tightly, or kiss her too roughly. All of this control goes out the window if you are intimate with her," he said. "How, and I know this is an uncomfortable subject to breach, how do you and Esme? I don't hear you as often as I hear the others," he said. At this Carlisle laughed a bit, Rose and Emmett were a bit more boisterous than needed at times. "Because we are more restrained with our strength. I worry that every time I touch Esme, I will remind her of the man she was married to who hurt her so badly. We do not go insane with our desires as your brothers and sisters. We breathe, have a lot of pauses when we just don't do anything overly stimulating, and we focus on each other rather than excessive passion," said Carlisle.

"Bella is my entire life, and she wants to do this as a human, I try to tell her I don't know if I am strong enough to hold back, but she trusts me so completely. Normally I enjoy her trust but now I wish she would have some sense of self-preservation," said Edward, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "If I thought you would hurt Bella, I would tell you Edward, I think you have it within you to be strong enough to not be strong, if that makes sense. You need to trust yourself, another vampire was able to take her and she is still alive," said Carlisle. Edward growled. "That's my problem, she thinks that if someone who goes around raping humans all the time can do it, that I who is so addicted to her blood's scent can resist it. She may bleed Carlisle, I will be the closest to her pulsing veins that I ever have been. My God Carlisle, I'll be inches from her _femoral vein_!" said Edward, standing abruptly and leaning against a bookcase.

Carlisle walked behind him and put his hand on Edwards shoulder. "Son, I trust that you will be strong enough to do this. You are in love with Bella, and you will be strong enough to be gentle with her. If it helps, don't do it here, go some place with no other humans or vampires for that matter, so your mind can be focused on her and her alone," said Carlisle. Edward nodded. "And my second question?" he asked. "Focus on this now, come to me later about turning her," said Carlisle, squeezing Edward's shoulder paternally then going to his desk, Edward went to his room where Jamie and his Bella were napping. He sat on the bed and smiled at them, they were his entire world.

Bella opened her eyes as he shifted the bed and she smiled at him, rubbing her eyes. "Hey, did you sleep well?" he asked her, smiling at her. "I did, I missed her so much, it's nice to be a Mom permanently," she said. "Can I drag you away from your motherly duties to go on a picnic with me? You can sleep for a bit longer, I'll make food and get some things ready." said Edward, kissing her forehead. "That sounds great, Esme is going to make Jamie dinner, she will love being able to play with her for a while," said Bella, snuggling back under the covers. "Go back to sleep love, when you wake up come back downstairs," he said, leaving them in the room. He left the house in the Volvo and went to the local store. He grabbed red and black roses; thankfully it was in season for them. He grabbed pasta from the restaurant they had their first date at, and some sparkling water, since wine was illegal for technically both of them to drink.

He came back and placed it all in a picnic basket, with a thick, dark blanket on top to keep everything warm/cold. Bella walked down the steps and into his arms as he finished. "So, to our meadow?" she asked him. Edward handed her the basket and she held it to her chest, smiling at Edward. "I'll be carrying you, eyes closed." he said. He picked her up and ran them to their meadow, he kept his nose in her hair to try and desensitize himself to her scent in such a short time. He set her down when they arrived and Bella set everything out, looking at the blanket strangely. "A bit silly for a picnic planket, isn't it?" she asked. "I didn't want you to get grass on your pants, Alice would flip out and I'm trying to avoid that, so our wedding doesn't look like something from Nanny Mcphee." he said, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap, his nose pressed to her neck.

"Hey, I thought having lambs at the wedding would be good, in case somebody needed a snack," teased Bella, kissing his wrist as she got her food. "Pasta and roses? This looks amazing Edward, thank you so much." she said happily, digging in and having a glass of her water, giggling as bubbles went up her nose. It was peacefully quiet in the meadow that day, no animals in hearing range. She finished after a while and packed up the dishes and set them in the behind the tree line to just lay down with him. "So, what now Edward, you seem a bit tense." she said, laying down and smiling at him as he laid down on his side, facing her. "How about I make love to my fiancée?" he asked. Bella thought she had imagined it for a moment, staring at him blankly. "Here, now?" she managed to squeak out, blushing.

"Yes now. I was being selfish to want to wait until you're a vampire. I want you to remember this through the haze of human memories as being one of the happiest moments of your human life, not waiting until your eyes are amber and your strength matches my own. Plus, I want you now, and if you trust me, I would like to try," he said nervously. Bella was quiet for a few minutes, looking around to avoid Edwards anxious eyes. She suddenly turned to kiss him in her most passionate manner, she needed him and she finally got to have him, and in their private place as well. "I take that as a yes?" he asked once they had to pull apart. "I trust you with my life and my body Edward. I love you," she said to him, pulling herself closer to him and kissing him slower, not wanting to rush this, the thing she had waited for all her life, to be loved.

Edward didn't seem to mind the slower nature, frankly he was happier to be slow, he wouldn't lose himself that way. His hands held Bella's hips, pulling them to his own showing her already how much he wanted her, and he smiled at her still innocent blush. "Can…I touch you?" he asked her softly. "Edward, don't ask, just do. I will love anything you do to me, I'll stop you if it's too fast," she said, kissing him softly and pulling away, letting him be in control. "Alright, I love you Bella," he whispered, taking a deep breath as he moved his hand to the fork of her legs, wanting to see how aroused she could be through layers of clothing. When he tentatively touched the area where her clit would be hiding, a soft but low moan floated from Bella's lips, and his answering one was just as low, making his Bella moan was amazing and he wanted to do again.

"Sensitive, are we?" he asked, chuckling as her furious blush lit up her cheeks. He looked up as the Sun came from behind the clouds and lit up his skin as a living diamond. He touched her clit again, and moved the material of her jeans around in that area, already smelling the heady scent of her arousal. He moved his hand from there to the bottom of her shirt, looking at Bella for permission and her nod was small but nervous. "I love you Bella, you are my world and the world is more beautiful with you in it, I want to see what will be my view for the rest of eternity," he whispered, kissing her as he moved the shirt up her body, her arms lifting to let him completely remove it and he gentle threw it a few yards away, not wanting to be reminded they would ever need to dress again after seeing Bella without her shirt. "So beautiful, your amazing love." he whispered, his fingers running along the underside of Bella's breasts, making her moan again, a soft but adorable noise.

He lifted her up and took her brassiere off, throwing it by her shirt as his eyes were locked upon her breasts, not knowing how to breathe he was so in shock. Bella misunderstood his look and moved to cover herself but he grabbed her arms. "Perfection my love, please don't hide from me. I just don't know what to do other than worship you," he whispered, leaning down and laying his head between them, his hands massaging them lightly, making soft whimpers come from the full lips above his head. He moved one hand away and closed his mouth over where Bella's nipple rested and he licked and sucked on the sensitive peak until she was shivering with desire. "Edward, it's not fair, your still wearing a shirt," she whispered, rubbing her fingers through his hair. "Would you like to remedy that?" he asked her, moving up so she could unbutton his shirt. She sat up, aware of her nudity but fighting the urge to hide as she slowly unbuttoned his soft black shirt, throwing it inaccurately near her own pile of discarded clothing.

She laid a hand on his chest and smiled, kissing his own chest and smiling to herself as he gave out his own moan. "No no, it's my lead," he whispered, moving her to lay back down as he grinned down at her, repeating his process upon the nipple he had not given attention to. His hand kept the other just as alive, the moans above his head becoming more and more urgent. "Please Edward," she began, arching her back as he brushed her front teeth over her now over sensitized peak. "Please what love?" he asked, wanting to hear her say more in her deeply seductive voice. "I need you to touch me more, down there," she whispered. Edward nodded slightly and sat up to move his hands to the waist band of her jeans. "Don't be scared, we belong together," he whispered, unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, slowly moving them down her shapely legs and he took them and her shoes over to the ever growing pile.

Bella laid there in only a small pair of panties he immediately wanted to shred to pieces but he just didn't move. "Your are the most exquisite creature I have ever and will ever see," he whispered, moving her legs apart a bit to lean down, noticing there was a growing wet spot on her panties. "Very sensitive I see, perhaps I should test just how wet I can make these," he said, grinning up at Bella before moving down even more, licking the spot where he had touched her earlier and her hips bucked towards him, a gush of the warm liquid coming onto her panties. "You seem to like when I do this," he whispered, licking her slowly but hard, enjoying the sound of her moans as they filled the air around them, he was aroused by her very scent and voice, a painful bulge was forming in his pants but he was forgoing his arousal for Bella's. "Edward, I want you to take me," she whispered between moans, her hand fisted in his hair. Edward stopped his torture of her sensitive skin and he sat up, moving to take off his pants but Bella stopped him. "I want to," she said.

Edward stood while Bella knelt on front of him, sliding his own jeans down her muscled legs, she was in awe of the bulge becoming larger just by her removing his clothes for him. "Looks like your sensitive as well," she said, getting a naughty idea. If this wasn't Edward, she didn't know if she would be able to do this, but it _was_ Edward, so she knew she could handle it. She moved his silken boxers down his legs as he kicked them off to their pile, only her own panties left to be thrown there. She moved to lick the tip of his manhood and Edward stood stiff in two ways, he looked down at Bella in shock. "You did this for me, I want to do It for you. I love every inch of you Edward, and I want to show you that," she said. She managed to get half of him into her mouth and she sucked on the most sensitive skin there, moaning at the taste, she had expected to be grossed out but it was almost as good as his scent, amazing and wild.

Bella worked his manhood until he was so big she thought he would burst, and then she stopped and sat back on her heels. Edward was standing with his eyes closed, breathing hard. "I'll make you mine now my love," he whispered, laying her on her back and taking her soaking panties down her legs, flinging them to the pile. They both stared at each other, seeing each other naked for the first time was almost a miracle for both, each saw the other as the most beautiful. "I love you Bella," he whispered. "I love you Edward," she whispered back, as he moved his tip to her entrance. He moved in slowly, going in as easily as he could. He was glad to not have to break her virgin lining; he would have hated to see her in so much pain. "Are you alright?" he asked, holding her to his chest as he got all the way into her.

"I'm alright, there is no pain Edward." she whispered. He nodded and slowly, achingly slowly, began to move inside of her. "So hot, so amazing," he whispered into her neck, trying to focus on how easy it would be to break her. He went faster and faster until he felt Bella tighten around him, he kept up his speed as he too reached his limit and they came together, both screaming each other's name to the world in defiance of what they were. After a few minutes both managed to catch their breath. "That…was…" whispered Bella. "Amazing, wonderful, spectacular and so many more appreciative adjectives that I cannot even form right now. Your beautiful Bella," he whispered. They lay in each other's arms for a few minutes, then Edward started to survey Bella's body for bruises. "You didn't hurt me Edward, no pain anywhere," she whispered, she hadn't even bled when he went into her.

"I was so worried about hurting you, and nothing. I'm much stronger than I thought," he said to himself happily. "You were always this strong Edward, you just needed to realize it," she told him, grinning and flipping over so she was on top. "Now, I think we should practice so we get this down just right," she said happily.

* * *

Three hours after they had left for their picnic, Edward carried Bella back to the house with the basket in her hands at a much slower pace, neither wanting to face the jeers from everyone. "DO you think they know what we were doing?" asked Bella softly. "WE DO NOW! HERE COMES MR. AND MRS. MORALS!" yelled out Emmet, his laughter reaching them. "Just live with it love, I have dealt with hearing them for decades, I deserve to have some of my own," he said, kissing her neck as they walked in the back door. Everyone was sitting in the living room. "Yay, she's in one piece!" said Alice, teasingly. "Well done son, we all knew you were strong enough," said Carlisle proudly. "So I can make sex jokes now?" asked Emmett excitedly, getting pillows winged at him. "No you cannot, keep your mouth closed or your eating squirrel for the next month," threatened Esme.

"Jamie is up in her room reading and listening to Korean rock music, so she can't hear us," said Rosalie, smiling at Bella. "So, when are you changing our dear little sister, now that you got the fun part out of the way?" asked Emmett, as Edward sat down on a chair with Bella in his lap. "I want to wait a while," said Bella suddenly. Everyone looked at her quizzically. "And it's not for a reason that I assumed, I like being human and doing that with Edward, when he turns me I'll be a scary vampire for a year, unable to be with my daughter. I want a while to be human, and I want to be married to Edward when I am changed. After that, we can all go and find the man who raped me, sound alright?" she asked them all. Edward was beaming, he finally found a way to have Bella stay human for him and it was fun. Bella saw Emmett open his mouth for a snarky comment and she stood up, grabbing Edwards hand.

"I think I need a shower Edward, want to join me?"

**I know I promised to have the change here, but I really want Bella and Edward to have a child together, whether it be Renseesme or a child of my own design, I'm leaning toward the latter rather than the former. I really want reviews on this one, first lemon and all. I didn't make it too graphic, I hate using some of the words other people use in sexual situations so I went fluffy rather than hard and fast. Please tell me what you thought of it. Also, any suggestions for where the story should go? I don't have writers block, but I like hearing where all of you think the story should go, it's as much fun as writing it. Have a nice day everyone!**


	8. Charlie, I told them

**Alright faithful readers, I don't know how fast I'll be updating from now on. I'm in my second semester of college and I'm working to keep on the Dean's List. Might be once a week, I promise never later than that! I know I hate waiting for updates to my favorite stories so I won't make you all deal with that from me. Another tiny bit fluffy chapter, but I thought it was cute. Also, once this one is done I will start uploading a *shudder* Jacob story. I know Team Jacob will love it, and even though I'm Team Vampires, they deserve something I write too. After that story, might do something about Carlisle and Esme, would love requests for that. Please review, the last chapter terrified me because sexual situations are a mystery for me and I wanted people to tell me of it was ok. Other than that, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

Bella and Edward came out of the shower together, both grinning like loons as they laid on the bed naked together. "Why ever did I wait? If I had known you were the most beautiful woman and a hellcat in the bedroom, I would have seduced you the first day we met," said Edward, holding her to him as she shivered. "Do you want a blanket, being wet and cold can't be too comfy," he said softly, kissing her forehead. "I'm fine Edward, and if you had seduced me the first day we met I would have hated you for it. I have been so happy you couldn't read my mind, because for a long time I always thought you were the bad kind of vampire, but I loved you too much to leave you," she said, kissing his chest as Edward was silent.

"You thought I was just buttering you up to hurt you?" he asked, hurt. Bella nodded. "I did, it took me a long time to fully trust you. Once you left me, I realized you were never going to hurt me. It took you leaving for me to truly love you," she whispered. Edward held her more tightly. "I will never forgive myself for hurting you like that love, it was so completely selfish of me to do," he said, growling low in his chest. "I know this may sound silly, but it was extremely human of you. You made a mistake Edward, the first one you had ever made with me. Now that you are back with me I love you all the more for it, we both needed to be apart to understand how we need each other," she said, smiling up at him.

Edward laughed and tickled her. "When did my love get so wise, I thought I was the 109 year old vampire, not the foolish, love struck human who doesn't have a sense of self-preservation!" he teased. "Sometimes you need to be a teenager; it's a lot more fun than you remember. Especially since pre-marital sex is not only allowed, but encouraged by our peers," she said seductively, making Edward groan. "You're going to be the end of me Bella," he whispered. "Yes, but at least we can have fun on the trip to Hell," she said, laughing at his expression. "It wouldn't be Hell with you there," he said, kissing her lovingly as Alice knocked on the door.

"Charlie just called and wants to know when Bella will be back! Should I tell him you two are busy playing in the sheets or is Bella just being changed tonight?" she asked, giggling as Edward growled. "Tell him I'll be home in an hour or so, and that we're just sorting out new clothes. Alice, what am I going to do about not having clothes to show him?" asked Bella. "I went shopping last night for you Bella, don't worry," she said, running off. Bella sighed. "I hate it when she buys me clothes, why can't she understand that I just want jeans and a t-shirt?" asked Bella. "Well I would usually agree with you, but I saw some of the things that she bought, and I don't think I mind you in them at all, though I will have to ignore all thought from the male population of Forks High School," he said, grinning.

Bella growled at him and got up to find her clothes, instead finding a pile of new ones. "Love, I kind of shredded your old ones after you tried to get dressed last night, so while we played in the shower Alice brought you new ones," he explained, looking half guilty, half excited. Bella eyed him warily as she went to her pile of clothes and set them out on the bed, silently cursing Alice for ever being born. "A silk bra and underwear set? She is kidding right? And why do I have to wear a dress?" she asked. Edward stood up and Bella blushed, looking away as he moved to hold her from behind. "Because I asked her to. Now that I have seen your body I want it to be shown off, not hidden from me. I love everything about you, whether you do as well or not. Please wear the dress and the damn sexy lingerie, if not for Alice then for me," he begged, kissing her neck gently.

"Stupid sexy vampire," she muttered as she put her new clothes on, finding only heels for shoes. "Oh now come on, this is too far, I trip in my sneakers!" she yelled out, hearing an exasperated sigh from downstairs. She heard a thump outside the door and Edward opened it and shut it fast, a new pair on converse in his hands. "She said she hates these but they will look alright with the dress." he said, helping her put them on and kissing up to her thigh. "No sexy stuff or I'm telling Charlie!" yelled out Alice. "Stupid pixie, all knowing vampire," muttered Edward as he and Bella walked down the steps. "Alright Bella!" said Emmett, laughing at her blush. "Leave me alone, Alice picked it out," she mumbled. "No I didn't, Edward did! He wanted you in silk and a dress, he wanted to be able to stare at your legs as he drove you home," said Alice, confused.

Bella glared at Edward as he shrugged sheepishly. "Guilty as charged love, your legs are one of my favorites," he teased, hugging her to him. "Get going, the bags are in your trunk Edward. And if you stop on the side of the road, I WILL come and throw you both into a cold lake," she threatened as Edward rushed Bella out the door. They laughed in the car. "As if I would stoop to ravishing you on the side of the road like an animal!" said Edward, shaking his head. "If it were you, I wouldn't mind," said Bella, giggling as Edward's car started to slow down. "Alice doesn't threaten lightly, we shouldn't," she told him as he sighed and the car sped back up. "Fine, but tonight you are mine, now that I have seen you, clothes are a torture method," said Edward.

Bella laughed hard as they got to Charlie's house, and he was waiting by the door and looking cross, but he smiled when Edward carried in bags and he saw Bella's outfit. "I was thinking Alice had spirited you to Paris to go shopping, no warning?" he asked her. Bella shrugged. "There was a sale, so then I was kidnapped," she said, they both knew how Alice could get when it involved shopping. "Alright, next time warn me, I got worried," he said. "Sorry Dad, I'll go unpack my new wardrobe," she said sighing as she walked up the stairs with Edward. "That went over better than I expected, he had thought you and I ran off to elope," said Edward as Bella sat on her bed.

"What did the evil pixie buy me?" she asked, grabbing the nearest bag and blanching. "Oh…my…god…" she whispered, pulling out sets of all kinds of sexy lingerie. "I love my sister!" said Edward, grinning ear to ear. "Is there anything not made of silk in here, I did actually want new clothes for a change…here we are," she said, finally finding some of her regular jeans and shirts. "I guess I can live with boring clothes as long as you are wearing sexy things only for me to see," said Edward. Bella blushed and he kicked her cheek. "I'm going to go hunting love, I'll be back tonight to ravish you, and I want you in one of these." he said, gesturing to the pile of silk as he ran off.

Bella shook her head and heard her phone ring. "Hello?" she asked. "Bella, Jamie wants to tell Charlie that we know about her and that she'll be living here with us from now on. We figured we should ask you," said Esme. Bella sat on her bed again. "I will tell him, tell Jamie to work on her piano pieces while I'm gone, I need to have the longest talk with Charlie ever," she said. She changed into pajama pants to be more comfortable and went downstairs to see Charlie flipping through channels. "Hey Bells, what's up?" he asked, seeing her thinking expression and he turned off the tv. "Dad, it's about Jamie," she said.

Charlie perked up immediately. "Is she alright, is she sick, does she need more money, does she need to come home?" he asked, a bit frantic. "It's nothing bad Dad, relax. I told the Cullens about my rape and Jamie a few days ago," she said. Charlie whistled. "I knew you had to tell them, I guess before you were married into the family it was a good idea. What did they say, especially Edward?" he asked. "I was shocked, but they wanted to have Jamie come home from school and teach her here. She flew in while I was in Seattle with Alice, and she's living there for now. Edward is ecstatic to be a Dad, everyone loves her," she said. "Why didn't you tell me she was home? Let's go see her!" he said, getting up and grabbing his keys. Bella laughed and followed him to the cruiser.

They started driving, Bella telling him how to get there. "So she's going to be living at the Cullens huh?" he asked. "They have the room and they have the means to keep her happy, and I will be moving to their house when I get married to Edward anyway. Do you mind?" she asked him. Charlie shook his head. "No, I'm glad they love her, she's pretty hard not to love. I get to see her and they will be better for her than my old place," he said. "I am glad too, Jamie can have a more normal life with them," she said, as they pulled into the Cullen's house.

Jamie ran out and hugged Charlie's leg. "Charlie, I missed you so much!" she said, laughing as he picked her up and hugged her. "Hey baby girl, how have you been! I haven't seen you since you were 5, I am sorry I couldn't come out for so long, it's been rough at the station," he said, kissing her cheek and she hugged his neck. "It's ok, people need you, I wasn't gonna complain. I love the Cullens house, it's huge and has a piano and the woods are safe for a few miles and-" she said, as Charlie laughed. "Still talking so much huh? Come on, show me around," he said, smiling as Jamie pointed the way. Rosalie motioned for Bella to follow her into the woods and she went behind her.

"I know Esme has thanked you, but I haven't. The one thing I regret in my immortal life is not having a child, and Jamie has given me a chance to have just that. No crying babies, just the pure innocence of a little girl who has already wormed her way into my heart by having a collection of hot wheels rather than dolls," said Rose, smiling wide and hugging Bella. "If I had known you would like me better and all it took was telling you about Jamie, I would have done it sooner. I know she's not a baby but she's so amazing, I am glad you love her. When I am turned, you and Esme will have to take care of her, her blood will be too dangerous for me to be around," she said, as she hugged Rose again.

"Bells, you coming?" asked Charlie, calling her from Edwards bedroom window. Bella walked in and saw Jamie showing Charlie her Latin books. "My little genius, what's the school gonna say about you just leaving?" asked Charlie. "They hate me, they'll have a party or something. Even at a school for geniuses I was hated for being smart. I tried not to be," said Jamie sadly. "Your amazing Jamie, you'll grow up to be an amazing little girl," he said, hugging her. Bella smiled from the doorway. "So they all took your, story, this well?" he asked. "They were all angry at the fact I had a baby at ten, but tey lived with it because they love me," said Bella. Charlie nodded. "I'm glad kiddo, hey…you look kinda pale, as if I could say that in this house. Are you alright?" he asked her, as Bella felt her vision go blurry and she fell unconscious onto the floor.

"Alice, go get Edward!"

**Oh no, what is happening to Bella? Any ideas anyone, I want to hear them, please review, it scares me when I have none because I assume nobody liked the story. Have a nice day!**


	9. Hellcat and Mario Kart

**Man, I got a spell of writers block the size of Tokyo with this one, good gravy! I know the cause, I have another story I'm working on and I'm getting obsessed with it. Tomorrow I will get to typing it up and I will post at least the first Chapter of it. It's about Jacob and Nessie. There are similarities to this story, it is going to be hurt/comfort and romance as well, so expect some sad or scary bits, afterwards some cute little fluffy bits. I will not abandon this story, I just need to do the other one tomorrow, then I will work on Chapter Ten. I might post it tomorrow, depends on how busy I get. And everyone, I not only want reviews, I am specifically requesting them. They make me feel better about my writing, and less sad. I try to review on all stories I love, so if you love this story, please review!**

Bella woke up on Edward's bed, with his cool arms around her waist, calming down her feverish feeling skin. "Love, are you alright? You passed out for a couple of hours," he said, kissing her forehead and feeling her fever. "I'll get Carlisle," he said, moving to let go but Bella held him tighter. "Please don't, I feel awful and I feel like I want you here, I'm confused," she said, snuggling closer to him as he sighed and whispered in his fast voice and Carlisle came into the room, looking concerned. "You had quite a fainting spell Bella, do you know why you fell unconscious?" he asked her, sitting on the bed.  
I have no idea, I felt kind of sick and then I hit the floor face first," she said, blushing. "Bella, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's a medical issue, nobody faints for no reason, "he said.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know why I did Carlisle, is there a test to see why I did?" she asked. "I can just give you a physical right here, I have all the paperwork I need in my office," he said. Bella blushed again. "A…full physical?" she asked, and Carlisle chuckled. "I'll let Edward do the part your afraid of, but I need to get blood work and other testing things done. I'll go get a cup," he said. Bella hid her face in Edward's chest as Carlisle left. "This is so embarrassing, Carlisle is like my father in so many ways…oh crap, Jamie and Charlie!" she said frantically. "She's sleeping over at his house, since you're staying here. Oh and I told him we're sexually active," he said, grinning as she punched his arm.

"You what?! How, why, when, where…" she stuttered and Edward laughed. "He figured after you told me, that my morals would go out the window, like any normal teenager. I told him we were getting married, so he didn't mention pregnancy," he said, suddenly sad. Bella kissed his cheek. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "I don't know if I can get you pregnant, Carlisle and I were discussing it might be that particular bastard's gift, to have that ability," he said. "But it might be possible, don't give up just yet, you have only been with me twice, most people don't have that luck anyways," she said. Carlisle came back in and had Edward take blood and a urine sample for him to test, and Carlisle went to do all his things while Bella napped in Edwards arms.

Carlisle came in with a small grin, and focused on German Baroque operas to keep his mind from betraying him. "Bella, wake up dear," he said, as Bella blinked her eyes open and shot up. "Did you figure out what was wrong with me?" she asked excitedly. "Yes I did Bella, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, your pregnant!" said Carlisle. Edward fake fainted onto the bed. "Really, but we haven't…often…" she said, blushing as Edward grinned from his fake faint. "I don't know how this works, your better than I am at this situation. Now that you know, what do we need to do to help you?" he asked. "Call Charlie and tell him, and then tell Alice to start the wedding now, I'm not sure I can make it through this birthing alive this time, and I want to marry Edward as a human," she said firmly.

Edward sat up. "I'll go get Alice so you can tell her yourself," said Edward, leaving and dragging a surprised Alice back with him. "You're…pregnant?" she asked, confused. "You can't see the baby can you?" asked Bella. "No, should I be able to?" she asked. "I have genetic work done on Jamie, then burned them of course. She has the same number of chromosomes as the wolves, so I don't think you can see her. You can see Jamie in a fuzzy way because she's going through the change into a vampire very slowly." said Bella. Alice nodded. "Alright, what do you need me to do?" she asked. "I need you to speed plan a wedding Alice, last time I barely survived giving birth, because my body doesn't accept dilation well. I want to be safe, and be married to Edward before I might have to be change," she said.

"Carlisle, do you have any idea how long it might take the baby to be born?" asked Alice. "Bella would be a better person to ask, I know nothing about this," he said, a new situation for him. "Jamie took three weeks to be born after I found out, only a few days after I had been raped. So two weeks Alice, can you do it?" asked Bella. Alice grinned. "I have it in the bag Bella, don't worry." she said, running off. Bella laughed. "Edward, I need you right now. I need blood, but it needs to be human," she told him. "I'll take care of that Bella, the morgue just burns their medical waste, whenever you need it, just ask and I'll help you. I'll leave you two alone," he said, exiting.

Edward pulled Bella into his arms. "I'm going to have a baby with you Bella," he whispered, a huge smile lighting up his entire countenance. "I know, and here you were so sad a little while ago. I love you so much, are you upset at the rushed wedding, it feels mean to Alice," she said. Edward chuckled. "She has been getting together materials to fix this wedding for the past few weeks love, she'll rise to the challenge. She is so excited she is bouncing up and down in her little office in the basement," he said. Bella laughed. "Wel, at least It's not too difficult for her. We need to think about names for the baby," she said, she thought it was a girl but she wouldn't tell Edward that, it was sweet to imagine a little girl with bright green eyes and wavy bronze hair.

"For a girl I want something adorable, how about you think of a girl's name in secret and I'll think of a boys name, and whatever the child's sex is, that person gets to name the child. We have an even chance," he said, smiling. "That sounds perfect. What do you want to do now love?" he asked, and the grin his love gave him was almost frightening. "I want you to fuck me Edward." she said plainly. Edward seemed to pale even more. "W-What?" he asked. Bella sat up and kissed him hard. "You heard me; I don't want it slow this time. I know you love me and you proved it to me last time and in the shower. Fuck me Edward," she said.

With that short sentence every bit if control he had over his arousal flew from his grasp. "If you want me to," he said, his grin matching her own as he pinned her to the bed and kissed her with enough force to cause her slight pain, but she loved his wilder side. He ripped their clothes off of them before her human eyes could register it and his hands were kneading her breasts. "Oh no, not this time Mr. Cullen, this time is mine," she whispered, using every bit of her strength to turn him on his back. Edward still managed to grasp her breasts but she went straight to his manhood, covering it with her mouth and going on it as fast as she could, last time she had gotten a taste, now she wanted the whole thing. "Love, you keep that up and I'm going to…" said Edward, moaning loudly, not caring every vampire in the house could not only hear them but was laughing at his new, naughtier Bella.

"I know, just do it Edward, don't hold back as much," she said, then went back to her furious working of him until she felt him shudder and a cold, sticky liquid began to shoot down her throat. She managed to swallow it all and she cleaned him off, crawling up his body and kissing him passionately, letting him get a taste of himself. "You have just gone from perfect to goddess love, I cannot believe your mine and such a hellcat in bed!" he said, hugging her as he gave himself a moment to recharge. "I get a bit more…aggressive when I'm pregnant; I become a bit more vampire-like than usual. Don't expect this once I have this baby," she said. Edward chuckled. "Three weeks of this, I don't think I mind it and I will enjoy you while it lasts!" he said, putting her on her back as he went into her more roughly, knowing she wouldn't break with a bit of force. He went a bit faster than any normal human could, but from the sound of Bella's moans she wasn't exactly minding or complaining in the least.

"Edward, harder!" she moaned out, digging her nails into his back. It didn't obviously break his skin but it did make him go harder and deeper into her. "You are mine!" he yelled out as he came into her, and Bella's own release was not far behind his. They both panted for long minutes, and then a thunderous applause sounded from the direction of Rose and Emmet's room. "Damn Bella, that was awesome! Mind if I borrow her for a hour Edward?" asked Emmett, laughing as Edward's possessive snarl went his way.

* * *

Bella got home the next morning and both Charlie and Jamie were outside, playing soccer in the front yard. "Hey bells, you alright, Carlisle called me and told me the news," he said, hugging her and poking her tummy. "Hey little guy, how's it going in there, I'mCharlie, and if you call me grandpa I will feel very old," he said, laughing as Jamie hugged his leg. "Charlie, you aren't old, your not as old as the dinosaurs! Just the alligators," teased Jamie, getting tickled by him. "I'm fine Dad, just a bit tired. Are you mad at me?" she asked him, and Charlie sobered up. "No I'm not, and I think I should be. I didn't know you were active with Edward," he said, shaking his head. "Dad, he was waiting to keep me pure, when he and I both were on the same page, we felt no need to wait. And now I get to have another baby," she said. Charlie sighed. "Alright, and I'm just happy you found love so early, being a bachelor isn't all it's cracked up to be," he said. Jamie giggled. "Is that why your going out with Sue Clearwater tonight?" she asked.

Charlie blushed, but shook it away. "She's just a friend little girl, and weren't you supposed to be asleep when I made that call?" he asked, frowning. "I wasn't sleepy so I was reading to get tired," she explained. "Oh well, it's just a night at the movies, she wanted to go but her kids ditched her again," he said. "That's cool Dad, you need a fun night out. Jamie and I will play monopoly and just chill around the house," she said. "Will Edward be coming over?" he asked skeptically. "No, he has stuff to do today." she said. _But tonight he will be coming over to hold me and make me his, complete with gag to keep my quiet. _"Alright, I'm glad that you and Jamie get alone time. I'm heading to the station then with Sue, I'll be home around eleven, at which time you had both better be in bed," he teased, and both girls groaned as he left in the cruiser.

"Mom, are we really going to play monopoly?" asked Jamie, frowning. "No we are not, we are going to play Mario kart, and you will lose!" she said, Jamie ran to plug in the old 64 as Bella made popcorn and got out a few pops. She went and Jamie had already taken Peach. "Aw, no fair little girl, we usually draw straws," she said. "Yeah, well if your going to beat me so badly, at least let me be a girl when my butt is handed to me," she said, grinning. Her Mom never beat her, with no amount of practice on her Mom's work would she ever been defeated.

"Come in Mom, pick rainbow special cup, you know you want to!" she said teasingly. "Fine, but rainbow road is awful, I am terrible at it!" she said, pressing A, still determined to win. After Jamie crossed the finish line of Rainbow road And Bella was still in lap 2, her confidence was in tiny little pieces. "Aw, it's ok Mom. I'm a vampire, I'm really awesome at hand-eye coordination." said Jamie, trying to make her feel better. "Ordering pizza will make me feel better, what do you want on yours?" she asked. "I don't know," said Jamie, testing her Mom. "Yes you do, you want pepperoni, pineapple, anchovies and black olives, and my half just pepperoni." said Bella, proud to remember Jamie's weird tastes. "Awesome, I'll order while you clean up the game system!" said Jamie, beating Bella to the phone and calling while Bella put the system away laughing. Jamie hung up and sat on the couch.

"Mom, is the baby a boy or a girl?" she asked suddenly and Bella sat on the couch holding Jamie close to her heart. "I don't know, it's going to be a surprise. Your Dad and I are each picking a name, he's picking a boy's name and me a girl's name. Any hints for me?" she asked, Jamie was always more creative than she was. "Reneesme." she said after a minute. "Why that, it's kind of an odd name," said Bella. "It's a combo of Renee and Esme, both my grandmas, even if one doesn't know. Then her middle name could be Carlie, after Carlisle and Charlie." she said happily. Bella kissed her head. "That's an awesome idea sweetheart, I love it," she said.

Their pizza came and Bella ate her half, putting some in the freezer far away from Jamie's leftovers. "I love you Mom, I love being in here. Is Daddy going to take me home before I go to sleep?" she asked, as Edward walked in the door. "Yes I am, dod you have fun with Charlie baby girl?" he asked, picking her up and kissing her cheek, hugging her. "I did, he took me fishing and it was kind of fun, really peaceful," she said. "Good, let's get you back to bed," he said, taking her back to his home and running back to Bella, going behind her and hugged her waist possessively.

"Hello my love, your monster is ready to claim you once again,"

**Well, how did you like it? I wanted to write a less cute and more passion driven sex scene, so here it is. Again, this is a rather new concept for me, so please tell me how it worked for you! I will try to post tomorrow, as I said in the beginning of the story. This is new for me so it's fun, I love this and plan to keep writing after Lie Detector. Have a great day everyone and thank you all for reading!**


	10. Pranks and a Wedding

**Here's the wedding everyone, took me a bit longer to update, been sick for a day or so and unable to really work on it. Not very long but with some cute bits. As a summary, the things that are still yet to happen: Baby's birth, Bella's changing, and the hunting down on the man who raped Bella. Still a bit left to go my lovely readers! And my newest story, _Pain in Volterra,_ is now up on the site. Please read it if you have a chance, since nobody else has. As always, please leave me a review and enjoy the new chappie!**

Two weeks later Bella woke up in the cool arms of her beloved. "Morning my love, cold feet?" he asked, poking hers with his own and making her giggle. "Nope, toasty warm and ready to become yours, along with the rest of me," she said, kissing him. He chuckled and gestured to her current state of undress. "I thought I had already made you mine, many times over to make sure of that fact," he teased, enjoying every second he had of her beautiful blush. "Not that, I mean taking your name and becoming your wife. It means more to me than I thought it would, though I'm infinitely glad we didn't wait until marriage to consummate our feelings for one another," she said, kissing him and teasingly pressing herself against him, and laughing as he kissed her more deeply.

"Get out of the room Edward, and go somewhere else! We already allowed you to not leave her side last night, don't make me come in there and drag you out!" yelled Alice from outside the door and Bella sighed. "Another sexy moment ruined by the pixie," she teased, hearing Alice sigh exasperatedly. "I'm coming, we need to get dressed," said Edward, carrying the now very pregnant Bella to his closet and dressing her in sweats and a t-shirt. "I will be waiting for you at the end of that isle my love," he whispered, kissing her after he got dressed and made for the door, Alice beating him to it and shooing him away. "Really Bella, it's your wedding day and you're in sweats?" she asked, motioning Rosalie to come in and help her. "Where's Jamie, practicing on her petal throwing skills?" asked Bella as Rose came in with Jamie in her arms.

"Nope, the little angel fell asleep and slept all night with me, Emmett was not a happy vampire," she said, chuckling as they all shared a knowing smile, she and Emmett were never too hidden about their nightly sexcapades. Bella took Jamie and held her. "I can't believe she and Edward hit it off so well, I thought for so long he would hate her, being a child of something that caused me pain," said Bella. "He always wanted a child, as much as the rest of us. Now he was two, her and your bun in the oven," said Alice, laughing and accidentally waking Jamie. Jamie opened her eyes and glared at Alice. "You need to learn to be calm Aunt Ali, you're like me when I have too much sugar," she said, snuggling closer to her Mom.

Bella laughed and kissed her head. "Are you excited for Edward to really become your Daddy?" she asked Jamie, as the girl immediately perked up. "I'm really happy; he's the best guy I could ever imagine for you. He loves you and me, and even the baby," she said, poking Bella's protruding tummy and smiling. "I can't wait to meet my baby…whatever it is. Aunt Ali, you really don't know, cuz it surprises me," said Jamie as Bella set her down so Rosalie could start doing her hair. Jamie sat on Alice's lap and hugged her, she loved everyone in her big awesome new family.

"I can't see the baby, no. I can barely see you, because your like the wolves in the sense that your genetics are kind of fuzzy for me to see. It's slowly getting easier though," she said, hugging Jamie tight. "So Bella, are you excited to be in the spotlight all day?" asked Rosalie teasingly, as she tried to curl and primp her unwilling hair. Bella groaned. "If Alice hadn't put so much effort into all of this, I would elope in Vegas with Edward. I hate people looking at me and staring, if it wasn't the love of my life I would go and hide at Charlie's," she said, shrugging. "It's going to be fine Bella, trust me," said Alice, laughing. Jamie frowned. "Mom, why does Dad want to do things to you right now, it's all he wants to do," said Jamie, as Bella blushed. "Hey Jamie, I think you and I should go play pranks on people until later when we have to get dressed. Does that sound like fun?" asked Rosa, handing the curler to Alice, who was better with dealing with the mess that was Bella's hair.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, but isn't it bad to use my gift in bad ways?" asked Jamie, sneaking around the house with Rosalie. "Everyone who has gifts is much too serious and intense all the time, even Alice. I don't want you to end up being like that angel, you should be able to have fun and not be all moody," said Rose, as they found Jasper in his room listening to music. "Now, our first victim. Any ideas on what to have him do?" asked Rosalie. "Yup, I have wanted to have him do this for days!" said Jamie, as she concentrated on Jasper's mind and giggled softly. Jasper jumped up and started galloping around his room and out the door, whinnying and braying at everyone in the house. Rose laughed but hugged Jamie. "How many people can you influence at one time?" asked Rose. "Only a few, why? Can we prank on Uncle Emmett now?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course we can, he's outside moving plants for Alice's grand scheme. Come on!" she said, running outside with Jamie and hiding in the treeline out of Emmett's sight. he was lifting trees and boulders out of the way so Daisy's and Tulips could be seen easier in the yard. Jamie concentrated and Emmett started skipping around and singing "I feel pretty" from West Side Story. "Jamie, you are an evil genius. Who last?" she asked, and Jamie grinned wickedly. "Daddy." she said simply and Rose shook her head, she was really creating a little monster, and she felt strangely proud of herself.

Edward was playing his piano, his thoughts on ravishing his wife-to-be and planning on stealing her from Alice's clutches. Jamie concentrated and Edward stood up and started singing and dancing to "Hammmertime" all over the living room. Carlisle came down the stairs to Jasper galloping around the room, Emmett skipping and singing show tunes, and Edward rapping and dancing on top of his piano.  
"Jamie!" he called out and Jamie left Rosalie to take the blame as she giggled, running and hiding in the woods.

* * *

Alice had finally gotten Bella's hair to behave and she was working on her make-up. "Alice, why are you and Jasper not as passionate as the rest of the family? I know Emmett and Rose are a bit ridiculous, but even Esme and Carlisle kiss each other in public, I have never seen you kiss Jasper even," she said. Alice sighed as she started applying mascara to Bella's eyes. "Because as passionate as Jasper is, he is still scared I'm going to leave him," she said. Bella looked at her, a bit confused. "You know Jasper's story, and the past he has lived through. Well, the first time he and I tried to be intimate, he was still drinking from humans and was a bit wilder than the man you know now. He hurt me very badly, instead of being as gentle as I needed him to be, he was rough and he even bit me, hard on the neck," she said, pointing to a mark Bella had never noticed on her.

"He still continues to hate himself for that, so when we do make love, he is always so careful with me. He waits until he thinks he can be in control for me to be safe. I try and tell him I trust him, but he won't initiate anything without his control being a tight drum. He and I have never been spontaneous, I envy you and Edward for having that ability," said Alice sadly. Bella shook her head. "If Edward can be with me, and leave me in one piece and unharmed, he should understand that he can be with you. Have you ever, you know, just jumped him?" asked Bella embarrassedly. Alice blinked in surprise, and she checked the future for what would happen, and a huge grin lit p her face and she hugged Bella tight. "I have never thought about it. Maybe If I show him that he has control enough, and that if he loses it it's ok, then he won't be so careful with me," said Alice.

Alice finished with Bella's make-up and it was lunch time already, Jamie brought up fruits and snacks for her and Bella. "So we can fit into our clothes," she explained, munching on grapes. Bella nodded and ate some crackers and had a bottle of water. "So when is everyone going to get here?" asked Bella, as she hugged Jamie with her non-eating hand. "In about two hours. Emmett will be marrying you right at Twilight, then the reception will be at night so the garden outside will be really pretty lit up," said Alice with a small smile. "So what do I do until then, just sit around and try not to mess myself up?" asked Bella, immediately hating the idea. "No, we need to get you into your dress and finish your make-up, and redo your hair with all the pins and things I have all laid out," said Alice, as Bella groaned in exasperation.

* * *

Edward stood in the groomsmen's room, waiting for when he and the boys would be told they could go out into the other room. "Your nervous," said Jasper, smiling a bit as Edward chuckled. "I am, this is such a big thing for humans and I don't want to ruin it for her and all of her family," he said. "There aren't too many people here, none of the wolves accepted out invitation and not too many of her friends managed to show up. Good thing Alice didn't set out too many chairs, it's a small wedding out there," said Jasper. Emmett scowled and they turned to him. "It's stupid, my little sister deserves the biggest, most kick-ass wedding ever created! Everyone in the whole town should be here, bunch of asses," he said, as Jasper calmed him down.

"She knew they probably weren't going to come Em, she just invited to be nice. Everyone sent gifts but they just don't feel comfortable around us, since they aren't required to be around all of us in school," he said. "I'm happy it's a small wedding, Bella is so nervous and she hates big crowds watching her, I'm in shock she made it through graduation without falling down," he said, laughing with them. "What about Jamie?" asked Jasper. "What about her?" asked Edward. "How do you feel about being thrusted into being a father?" he asked. Edward chuckled. "Well, I already thrusted myself into being a father, so getting a partially grown daughter is just a bonus. She is so much like her mother; it makes me want to have been around Bella when she was a child. I love Jamie as much as I love Bella, just in a different way. I cannot wait until I have both of my children with me, I want to pour as much love into them as I can," he said happily.

Alice knocked on the door and popped her head in. "Head on in boys," she said. Edward went to the front and smiled cordially at the crowd as Carlisle and Esme sat on their side, and Jasper and Emmett joined him up at the front, Alice and Rosalie on the opposite. Edward looked up as someone started to play the wedding march and gasped. His beautiful dream was walking towards him, with a smile on her face as big as he assumed his own was. She looked absolutely stunning in her gown, and her hair was exquisite, more than it usually was. She walked up to him and stood next to him, looking up at him eith bright eyes.

Emmett gave a beautiful ceremony, sticking to the pre-rehearsed words without embarrassing embellishment. Edward couldn't tear his eyes from Bella, and when Emmett said he could kiss the bride, he wasted no time in claiming her lips in a sweet but lengthy kiss that was only broken when o=a few people chuckled in their seats. Bella looked up at him and blushed as he walked with her down the aisle as not only her lover, but her husband. He was the first to see the elegant dance floor Alice had set up, and he led Bella to it.

"Mrs. Cullen, may I have this dance?"

**Well, how did I do? Click the lonely little green button and tell me!**


	11. Butterfly Kisses and Bondage

**Well, here's another chappie for you all! Sorry it took me so long to do, I have had a horrible case of writers block. This has a bit of fluff, and a bit of things that REALLY isn't for children. I decided to make Edward a sexy vampire, instead of making him all lovey and cute. It was in response to one of my friends comments, and even though he won't read it, this makes me feel better. This one I am begging for you to review, this is the single most awkward thing I have ever written and I want feedback. Enjoy the story!**

Bella and Edward shook The Denali clans' hand and gave out hugs to all their friends who showed up and finally every human had vacated but one. "Finally, that was more trouble than I thought it would be," said Edward, kissing Bella passionately then getting a pillow thrown at his head. "Aw, come on! Do creepy things when I'm not eating!" whined Jamie, eating a piece of cake. "How many pieces of cake did you have sweetheart?" asked Edward, smirking as Jamie giggled maniacally, and he swept her up into his arms.

"You know, there is one very special little girl who I didn't get to dance with," he remarked, going to the CD player and grabbing an untouched CD he had left there. Jamie thought back. "Well, you definitely danced with Mommy a lot! You danced with Grandma, Aunt Rose, Aunt Ali and even Tanya and Irina. Who didn't you dance with?" she asked, and Edward started the song Butterfly Kisses.

He put Jamie on his feet and held up her arms, leading her around the now empty dance floor. Alice snuck out a video camera and taped the whole thing. Bella, being the only one who could cry, watched it and tears fell from her eyes as she watched it. She had never been able to imagine how much Edward would love Jamie; she had always thought he would resent her because she wasn't his own. Looking at his eyes as he twirled his daughter around on the dance floor, Bella knew she couldn't have been further from the truth.

Edward picked up Jamie and held her close, singing one of the lines to drown out the imperfect human voice. "Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right…to deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night," he sang, and Jamie hugged his neck. "I love you Daddy," she whispered happily. Edward grinned. "I love you too baby girl," he said to her, as the whole family clapped. They turned and everyone was watching, smiling wide. Bella ran over and hugged them both, her make-up running. "Edward, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," she said, hugging them both. Edward looked to his wife and daughter, with Bella's stomach encasing his own blood related child.

"No, this is the most beautiful thing. You three are the most beautiful creatures in the world for different types of reasons. Bella, you're my soul mate, perfect and made for me in every well. Jamie, you're a sweet child with a bit of mischievousness in you. And to my unborn baby, you are beautiful because you are a product of an erasure of pain and a joining of love," he said, holding them all to him. "You best be getting to the bedroom before Alice tries to kidnap Bella again," said Emmett, grinning at the memory.

Edward sighed and everyone chuckled at the memory. Alice had taken upon herself to keep Bella and Edward from making love before their wedding again, and she seemed to be failing, so one night she took Bella directly from a distracted Edwards arms. "I can't believe our innocent Bella was doing such an inherently naughty act!" said Alice, giggling. Bella blushed and Edward set Jamie down to then pick up his blushing bride. "Time for everyone to go away now," said Edward. They all filtered out of the house, Emmett tackling Jamie and running with her out of the room.

"It seems we're alone Mrs. Cullen," said Edward, kissing Bella's neck as he carried her up to his, now their, bedroom. "I guess we are, don't tell me your going to corrupt my innocent ways!" said Bella, aghast and laughing softly as his look. "Oh, I already did that! And I plan on doing that the rest of the night," he said, laying her down on the bed. Bella smiled as he lay next to her. "I can't believe the family just left as a wedding present. Privacy is nice, especially because of the baby being so close we really couldn't go away on our honeymoon," she said. Edward nodded. "When we have settled in our next home and our babies are old enough, I will take you on a honeymoon my sweet Bella. Missing out on that for now is a small price to pay for a sweet child being brought into the world," he said, moving to kiss her tummy as the child inside rubbed where his lips had been.

"I think we should start our own honeymoon now Edward," she whispered, kissing him with passion. Edward nodded and met her passion with his own, pulling her to him and kissing from her soft lips down her neck and to the neckline of her dress, but Bella stopped her. "Edward, I want to be naught tonight. Can you try what you joked about, being my…Master?" she asked softly, and Edward surprisingly let out a booming laughter that put Emmett's to shame. "Our first night married and you want to do kinky things?" he asked, kissing her as he chuckled and Bella hit his shoulder.

"We don't have to; I was just trying to suggest something I really wanted to do. And it's not like we haven't done awkward things in our relationship," she whispered, blushing at when Alice had taken her from giving Edward a blow job, she didn't ever remember being so embarrassed before. Edward nodded and kissed her neck.

"I did actually plan for this, but you'll need to strip out of your dress, wash off your make-up and undo your hair. I want my slave to have natural beauty," he said, grinning as Bella grinned and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, the room was completely different. Lots of candles lit up the room and Edward….was her Adonis multiplied by ten, above even the Greek Gods interpretations of beauty. He was holding a pair of handcuffs, and he was shirtless, with a pair of black silk dress pants and black dress shoes. He was pale in the full moon's light and he was giving her one of his best smoldering glares.

"On your knees my slave," he ordered in a non unkind voice, but she still moved quickly. He came over and placed a collar around her neck, a simple design with a diamond cross hanging from it. "For my most favorite little slave," he said, kissing the top of her head. He strode over to a trunk Bella did not remember seeing there before, and popped it open, gesturing for Bella to follow him over. She crawled to his intense delight, her sultry hips moving in a way that he growled to behold, wanting to possess her but he stilled his furious lust, wanting this first time they went into the happy land of light bondage to be a special endeavor for the both of them.

Inside the trunk, to Bella's mix of embarrassment and excitement, were different sorts of tools she had seen in the movies she was so glad Edward had never found on her computer. Vibrators, dildos, chains and ropes of different sizes, a few jars of an aphrodisiac she knew was designed to heat up a woman's body to increase maximum arousal to the point of release. She also saw a few things she couldn't recognize, but they looked like things to torture a man, and she glanced up at Edward. "My slave may overtake her Master someday," he said, smirking at Bella's overactive imagination going into overdrive at his statement.

He took out a few of said items at vampire speed and hid them from her view as he clipped a leash to her collar. "Let's go for a walk," he said, but halted her crawling before she could move away. "I didn't say you could just go like that, your sweet pussy seems so lonely, and we should give it a friend to keep it company!" he said, grabbing a vibrator and putting it up into her, taping it in. "Now, if you obey my commands on this little walk, you will have it turned down. Disobey, and it will be turned up and you will still be expected to follow my commands. Understand my slave?" he asked.

Bella nodded, swaying her hips and trying to get comfortable with a foreign object moving around her already moist hole. Edward took her leash and leg her out of the room. Bella was just starting to think it was fun when Edward called out, "Stop!" She was distracted and fell, choking herself. Edward growled and helped her back onto her hands and knees, and the little vibrator in Bella's pussy started going at a lower speed, but it still made her moan. "Ed-Master!" she whimpered, starting to breathe more heavily.

"Keep going my slave, I did not tell you that you were allowed to speak," he said, turning the vibrator up a bit more as he made Bella start crawling again. Her movements were more erotic as she moved across the floor, trying to feel more pleasure from the tiny device making her increasingly wet by the second. Edward dragged her around the house, occasionally turning the small device up until he got her back up to their room once again.

He took the tape off; it hardly stuck to her moist skin, and took the vibrator out, to Bella's short lived relief. "Oh, it's not over yet my slave, only just beginning. I have taken your sweet pussy and your succulent mouth, but there is one place I have yet to claim as mine alone," he said, smiling as her eyes went wide with fear. He grabbed a ball gag and strapped it to her mouth before she could beg him not to, he couldn't ignore her pleas so he just would block them from happening. "My slave, I will be careful with this very virgin entrance of yours," he promised. He had her stay on all fours as he put a lubricant over her tight asshole, and he also spread some onto his now throbbing member.

Bella shuddered, she was a little scared but she was already dripping wet, this side was the one she always pictured him being, a cool, calculated controlling vampire. "Thank you Master," she said quietly, as he prodded her and slid in as slowly as he could. She whimpered as the untouched skin stretched uncomfortably but after a while it stopped hurting, and he started moving. Strangely, it felt good to Bella, who was expecting to hate it. "So tight here, and still so warm," whispered Edward almost to himself. He went faster, groaning as he did so.

Bella moaned as his speed went to as fast as he could without hurting her, and with a final thrust he came into her, pulling out and kneeling in front on her. "Now you are mine in every way my sweet slave," he said, smiling as he stepped into the bathroom to wash himself off. He came out with a grin that told Bella he wasn't done. He picked Bella up in his arms and put her on the bed, cuffing her hands up to the headboard and her legs to the bedposts, leaving her vulnerable and unable to fight back. "Now, let's see how much pleasure your body can take," he said with an evil grin. He went up and his mouth captured her lips in a possessive kiss, and his arms drifting about her body, his hands touching and teasing every inch of her skin.

His hands found her breasts and he kneaded them as he knew she loved, pinching her sensitive nipples and pulling on them a bit, and he grinned as the scent of her arousal grew heavy in the air. "Master, please!" she begged, arching her back against him. "Please what my sexy little slave?" he asked her teasingly. "Master, please fuck me!" she yelled out in passion, and then blushed deeply. Edward laughed and took off the rest of his clothing, going into her roughly and fast. Bella came to her peak faster than he did and she just panted quietly as he finished inside of her.

Edward removed the ropes and handcuffs and held Bella close, kissing her gently. "Did I fulfill your fantasy my love?" he asked her, smirking as Bella had lost the ability to speak for the moment. "Good lord Edward that was amazing!" she said, hugging him tightly. He kissed her head.

"So when is it my turn to be the slave?"

**Well, there you go! I wanted Master Edward and slave Bella so bad. I was going to make it a one shot but...this seemed more fun. Not your style of sexual things, then tell me, I wants criticism! Next Chapter will be the baby being born and PERHAPS Bella being turned, it depends on how many people review my story. XD**


	12. Baby Cullen!

**I am so sorry this took so long to put up! I have been really stressing lately with grades, and friends having meltdowns... This is a bit short but it's as I promised, the change and pregnancy in one. Sadly, the next chapter shall be my last, but never fear! Not only will I now be focusing on my other story, Pain in Volterra, but after this story is offically completed, I won't be done writing it! I will be adding cute little one shots! Taking all the Cullen's to Disney world, and a few other things I wanted to throw in but had no room for. Please review, it makes me happy inside!**

Bella opened her eyes and her stomach gave a rather painful lurch, and she hissed in pain. "Edward, the baby is coming!" she managed to gasp out, as her husband ran from the room faster than her eyes could follow, and suddenly she felt herself being carried to Carlisle's office, which had been converted into a hospital-resembling room made for the birth of her baby. "Bella, what should the family do, they want to watch," said Edward, holding her hand and Bella blushed, but nodded her consent. "It's the only baby I'll be able to have, after I get turned this one is it. Let them watch, I want them here," she said. The family walked in, Rose and Esme smiling and their eyes looked as if they would be crying tears of joy if they could.

"Bella, are you alright if I have to turn you, in case you start to have complications?" asked Edward, wanting one final assurance from his wife. "Yes Edward, but the baby comes first. It's your baby Edward, it means so much to me," she whispered, leaning to kiss him as she bit her lip to keep from screaming, it hurt. Carlisle noticed and kissed her forehead, feeling protective over his newest daughter. "Just let it out, holding the pain in won't help you or the baby," he said to her, and Bella nodded, letting out a few weak noises then all out screaming as she felt racks of pain rip through her body. "Bella, why does it hurt you so much?" asked Edward, he had studied medical texts the past few weeks and he didn't understand.

"The baby…is a very small part vampire, but…it's still very strong. It's…thrashing. Also, it keeps biting it's cocoon, trying to stay there by force," she whispered, every word a struggle. Everyone is the room held onto their loved ones, except for Esme, who knew Carlisle had to work. He moved Bella's legs apart and everyone held their breath, she was bleeding a large amount of blood. "Bella, your bleeding!" yelled Edward, ignoring the appealing scent of her blood and focusing on her safety for the moment. "I know, it needs to come out before the bleeding will stop," she whispered. Edward sat on the bed next to her and he held her trembling body close to his own, she felt so hot.

"Bella, I see the head!" said Carlisle and to Bella's mortification everyone looked to see, Edward just held her to him. Carlisle shook his head. "No contractions?" he asked, everything he knew as a doctor useless at this moment. "No, he's forcing his way out without any help from me. Is he out?" she asked weakly, her already pale skin almost matching Edward's. Carlisle guided the small child from Bella and as it finally came out, he handed it to Esme, who acted as nurse and cut off the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby off. She wrapped it and smiled down at the alert child's face.

"It's a boy," she whispered, handing the baby to Bella. She blinked in surprise but managed to hold the warm baby boy in her arms. Edward grinned. "His name is Caleb, Caleb Cullen," said Edward. Bella giggled. "I really thought he would be a girl, oh well. Now I have another boy to love," she said, kissing her little boys nose as she violently shuddered. Esme took the baby as Bella started thrashing on the bed. "What's wrong?" asked Edward frantically. "She's lost too much blood, her body is going into shock! Edward, you need to do this now!" said Carlisle. Edward hesitated, looking at his wife with sadness but he bent down and softly sunk his teeth into her neck, letting the venom into her system.

He was too morbid at the moment to think of her blood as he closed the hole with his tongue. To his horror Bella started screaming, and her body temperature went off the scales. "Edward, take her to yours and her room, and just be with her, she'll need it," said Esme, taking care of Caleb. Edward picked Bella up and carried her into their bedroom, and he stripped them both down. He held her fiery skin to his ice and almost felt steam come off. Her screaming had gone to whimpers of pain. "Bella love, I'll be here the entire time to hold you," he whispered.

For three days Bella writhed and cried against his chest, shaking in agony. Edward looked on every second of it with inner turmoil. He wouldn't let the family in to see her, given their current state of undress and both of their emotional state right now. He couldn't imagine the pain she must be feeling, no vampire truly remembered their moments of agony preceding their heart stopping and waking up for the last time. He felt like a true monster for causing her this pain, but it ended up being Jamie that was his saving grace. He was just brooding when he got an impulse to get dressed and cover Bella with a sheet.

Jamie walked in the room without knocking and she hugged him. Edward, as shocked as he was by his rather surprising outburst later on, sobbed into his daughter's hair. "You needed to be hugged Daddy, I'll fill in for Mommy until your better. You aren't hurting her by making her immortal, now I don't have to worry about losing her, and neither do you. She wanted this Daddy, please don't be sad," she said, kissing his cheek as Edward managed to calm down. "Have you seen your baby brother?" he asked suddenly, having almost forgotten his newest child. At this Jamie grinned.

"He's so awesome; he picked p Uncle Emmett and threw him when they tried to feed him peas! He has vampire strength, I have vampire intelligence. Seems like a fair trade to me, though I get stronger every year," she said, flexing like her uncle and laughing. Edward smiled. "Well, maybe it is true, girls are always smarter than boys!" he said, tickling her as Jamie squirmed in laughter, and when he stopped she calmed down and kissed his cheek again. "It won't be much longer Daddy, just hold on. I love you and so does Mommy," she said, hugging his neck and running from the room.

Edward crawled back to Bella and held her tightly, smiling again. Jamie had renewed his reason, he didn't feel awful for turning his wife, but overjoyed. He got to have her in his arms for the rest of eternity. Less than a day later, her heart beat began to go much faster than normal, almost frantic in trying to stay alive. Edward sat up and held her gently in his lap, waiting for her to join his forever night.

Bella opened her eyes the very second her heart stopped, and Edward held a breath he didn't need. Would she be angry at him, hate him? Would she even remember him through the haze of human memories? His world was on the brink of shattering with one word from her lips. She looked up at him and stroked her face. "I love you," she whispered. Edward pressed his lips to her own with full force and he groaned, it was so wonderful to not have to hold back. Bella in turn turned around, straddling him until she noticed she was naked and he was not. She reached down and ripped his pants off, giggling.

"There, much better," she whispered, kissing him with passion. Edward laid her back on his bed, facing the edge and he was furious with his hands, able to touch her without restraint now so he decided to do everything at once. He hardly noticed that she came three times under his ministrations, and when he went into her and went so hard and fast that they both had more orgasms than had been previously possible. When they finally stopped to look around and realized the room was in shambles, they started laughing.

"Are you serious? Get dressed you two, it's been two days you have been knocking knees!" yelled Alice, and Bella giggled like a little girl, and she and Edward got dressed. They went downstairs and Emmett laughed at them, as did the rest of the family. To both their surprise, a light musical laugh joined the familiar chorus, and a tiny little boy reached for them as he saw them. Bella went to him and took him from Esme's arms, kissing his forehead and smiling down at him. "He's so precious!" she said happily as Edward and Jamie went to her side.

"He missed you Mommy, only Grandma and me could stop him from crying," said Jamie, smiling at Caleb. They baby boy giggled and twirled Bella's hair happily, completely amused by his sport. Bella suddenly felt her throat burn and they all froze. "I'm just thirsty, Caleb and Jamie both don't smell good. Is it because they have a part of me in both of them?" she asked them. Edward shook his head. "No, they don't smell appetizing to any of us, maybe it's because they are only part human," said Edward.

Bella nodded and Alice took the baby from Bella's arms, cooing at the boy as Bella and Edward held hands as they ran out to the forest together.

* * *

Bella came back in Edward's shirt, thankfully it went past her thighs and covered everything. The family blinked curiously at her. "Say nothing and ask no questions, or face the wrath of a newborn," whispered Bella, running up to her room. Edward chuckled as she ran off. "She had an…urge to mate again, I think we gave those deer quite a show," he said, grinning. Emmett laughed with him. "Who knew she was such a hellcat?" he asked, as Edward's laugh rang through the house. "Emmett, you will never know why I just laughed," said Edward, as he ran to his wife.

Bella was sitting cross legged on their bed, looking serious. Edward came to her wide and held her. "What are you thinking about love?" he asked her. "I am thinking that now I am strong enough, we have work to do. We need to find the bastard that hurt me Edward, before he strikes again. Will you help me?" she asked, looking up at him. Edward kissed her forehead.

"Of course I will my Bella, let's go hunting for real,"

**Well, there it was. What did you think, click the happy green button! The last chapter will take a bit, because I'm planning the hunt to be extremely long, and from multiple perspectives to try my hand at that sort of thing. All of you who tell me what you think, or what you would like to see, will make me EXTREMELY happy! *huggles***


	13. Chasing and Catching the Monster

**I am so sorry that this took me so long everyone! I have been having issues for a while, plus I had studying for my finals... it's been more hectic than I could have imagined my life being. This is the final chapter that I have been promising you all, and a very special dedication goes out to _Kats Flower Girls, _who reviewed each of my chapters and made my entire evening and morning as well. A big thank you to her for giving me the final inspiration I needed to finally get this last chapter done. I won't be continuing this story like I had originally planned to do, frankly I don't know what I will be writing next. I will be uploading my other story, _Pain in Volterra_, to see how that one is accepted. I have loved the self esteem boosts that your lovely reviews have given me, and I encourage you all to tell me what you think of the story, I'd like to know your thoughts on it. Have a nice time reading it everyone, and thanks for sticking with me through the long wait for the ending!**

"I'M BORED!" yelled Jamie, and Rose sighed, taking deep breaths. _Why did I ever want children? _ She saw that Jamie was trying to bake cookies again and some of the batter had gotten onto her nose, and she couldn't help but smile. _That's why, because even when you want to strangle them, they completely make your day better in the smallest of ways_.

She picked up Jamie and cleaned her off with a dish towel. "I know you are bored sweetie, but we all warned you that this wouldn't be very easy, finding a vampire who knows how to avoid people with a trail that's as old as you are… isn't very easy," said Rose, putting the misshapen lumps into the oven and setting the timer.

Jamie sighed, biting down a growl that she had learned from her Dad. "I knew it wasn't gonna be a one day thing, but THREE MONTHS? I miss Mommy and Daddy, and grandpa and grandma and Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett and Aunt Ali," said Jamie, pouting. Rose nodded. "I know you do, I miss them too and I know that they all miss you, but a man who hurts little girls' needs to be stopped," said Rose.

"Aunt Rosie, why aren't you hunting with them? You know I can take care of myself, and Caleb is spending some time with grandpa for a few weeks," said Jamie. Rose shuddered, there was a reason that she wasn't on this hunt, and frankly she didn't mind that she was avoiding it. "Because I wouldn't be in control of myself sweetie, knowing that someone hurt your Mom when she was almost as little as you are really bothers me, so I just want to stay home and keep you company," she said, hugging Jamie.

Jamie grinned. "I don't mind that you aren't out there searching, I was just kind of curious. I hope they find him soon, my birthday is coming up and I want to be with my family, that would be the coolest gift ever," said Jamie sadly. Rose nodded and mentally reminded herself to make sure and tell the family to pick up the pace, this was taking longer than they thought it would and Jamie needed her parents, not just a babysitter.

Bella smashed another tree to the forest floor, and Edward couldn't help but flinch. "How hard can it be to find a vampire? Shouldn't it be easy to find him?" she asked him for the hundredth time, glaring daggers at him. Edward sighed and walked to her slowly, clasping her in his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Love, the main problem is that he rapes such little girls, some of them may not tell their parents because they don't know what happened to them is wrong, or they are ashamed of having been cornered in an alley. We're following what leads Jasper can give us, but it's not easy. We have to be patient," he said, flinching as he realized he had said her trigger word.

Bella got out of his arms and screamed in the night, venting her frustration on yet another innocent tree. "Patient? My infant son is not in my arms and my daughter's birthday is fast approaching! I cannot afford to be patient Edward, I want to find this man, kill him, and then go home to my family. I'm sick of hunting for a ghost, I just want to hold my babies," said Bella, crumpling onto the floor and sobbing tearlessly. Edward folded her into his arms and sighed.

I know this hurts, but if you want to feel safe at home, you need to do this. Come on, let's head to the next town, Jasper said he heard of a case there that might match our man," said Edward, picking her up from the ground and dusting them off. Bella nodded and ran off with him, a bit faster than usual, she wanted this man's head to burn with the rest of him, and then go home to her life.

Emmett walked around the busy streets of New York, keeping his head down. He hated having to search at night; he missed the freedom of Forks and being able to walk around during the day. He also hated that his mate was not by his side, and that he was alone. He found the police officer that he had asked to meet at this spot, and frankly the little man looked nervous.

Emmett tapped him on the shoulder and the man jumped nearly a foot in the air, and upon turning around didn't visibly calm at all. Frankly it made Emmett smile, but he wiped it from his face before the little man could notice it. "You said you have a few cases that match the description that I gave you?" he asked the man, trying to keep his voice rough and low to seem as human as possible. He usually enjoyed scaring humans, but today he needed this man to not fear him.

"I-I do, you said the description of the man was tall, very pale with blood red hair and eyes… who, um, preys upon extreme minors under the age of twelve, am I correct?" asked the man. Emmett only nodded, words were not needed, and just the description of the bastard that had hurt his baby sister made him angrier than he thought he could be. The man nervously handed Emmett an envelope.

"Here are the files, these are older files, but there is one very recent one, just a few days ago actually," said the man, focusing on his work rather than on the frightening man in front of him. "Really? Can you give me the specific details?" asked Emmett, hoping this was the lead that they needed. "Um, yes I can. A little girl wandered into the station, in a rather fine dress but she was covered in bruises and cuts. She tested positive on the rape test that we administered, and we filed her case. She ran off before we could fully interview her, though we did get a sample of her blood," said the man.

Emmett brightened a bit. "Do you have that sample with you? It would mean a great deal to my… employer," said Emmett, keeping his mysterious "employer" again to himself. A lone man with an interesting curiosity was suspicious, but a young man with an agenda from his boss was another matter. The man paled but handed a small vial to Emmett. "Of course, though I don't know what this can do for you…" said the officer. Emmett handed the man an envelope, which he knew was triple the man's yearly salary plus a bonus Alice had told him to include.

"I'm not on the opposite side of the law from you, this isn't to keep you quiet and I'll never come back to speak to you again. We just want this man found, he hurt a member of our family and he needs to be stopped," said Emmett, and the officer relaxed, he had thought Emmett to be a member of the mafia or something akin to that sort of thing. As easily as they had met, the two men walked off from each other, one still frightened but the other filled with the thrill of finding a new lead. He took out his phone and texted the entire family with his message, reading: "New trail, week old. New York, have blood to track victim. All hands on deck, we got him now!"

Jasper held Alice in his arms as they waited on the long flight from Paris. Their leads had run dry there, being three years old the trail was a bit more than cold, it was icy by now. Emmett's text seemed like a beacon of hope, and Alice was concentrating even more to find the man in her visions. "Any luck Ali?" he asked her, smoothing out her hair to calm her; she looked a bit worn from looking so hard for so long.

"Glimpses of a man with red hair, I hear screaming and then silence, followed with growls and the image of fire. It's more than I have gotten these past few months, which is a miracle in itself but I hate the inconsistency of it," she said, snuggling closer to him as the flight prepared to land. Carlisle and Esme were meeting them at the airport, the family had rented out a penthouse suite to have as a headquarters, and everyone was excited to get this over with.

When they got off the plane, Esme, rushed to them a bit faster than she should have and clasped them both tightly. "I'm so glad you are safe, you were a bit too close to Italy for my liking," she whispered, walking with them to Carlisle as he smiled at them, glad his children were all coming back together again after a few months apart. "We would have gone to the Volturi's front gate if he was there, we need to get this guy soon Mom," said Jasper, kissing her cheek as Carlisle clapped him on the shoulder. "We know you would have, but we're glad that you didn't have to," he said, a small smile on his face as he saw all of Alice's luggage bags going down the line. They all had to grab two as they went to the car, Alice carrying her with a sheepish smile.

"I was in Paris; did you expect me not to shop? And none of you have been getting new clothes, just washing the one that you have now. We all need a new set of clothes, and things like that," said Alice, getting a smile from Esme, who almost missed not wearing the same clothes again. Carlisle put all the bags in the back of their SUV, and drove to their temporary home. "So how is Bella?" asked Jasper, he was worried about putting a newborn on the hunt and so close to humans.

"Remarkably well actually, she is getting angry that she is away from Caleb when he's so young and she is worrying that we'll miss Jamie's birthday. Other than that, she's just focused on getting this man and fast," said Carlisle, and Jasper smiled, his sister was the most amazing one of them all. When they walked into the penthouse, Bella ran and hugged them both, laughing. "Finally, why didn't you guys run here… oh Alice, you did not go shopping!" said Bella, shaking her head and getting a show thrown at her.

"I got us all new clothes, so we can blend into the New York nightlife. Your worn out sweat and converse aren't working for me," said Alice, frowning at everyone's appearance. "Fine, let's get down to business then," said Bella, forgetting the petty argument for now to focus. "I found a guy who needed money on the force, so I paid him for case files on some girls who matched our guy. I looked them over, and it sounds like we got him!" said Emmett, beaming.

Bella grinned wolfishly, but Edward held her still. "You said you have a blood sample of the victim? We can track her down from that, but who will talk to her?" asked Edward. He and Bella had already agreed it couldn't be them, it would be too painful for Bella to relive her past and Edward wouldn't be able to do it, the girl was the same age as Jamie and that scared the Hell out of him.

Carlisle stood up. "I'll do it," he said, getting shocked glances from everyone, they had thought Esme or Jasper would volunteer. "I have dealt with rape cases before, and because I'm a doctor, I can look her over and make sure she's alright. Jasper, I want you with me to keep her calmed down. If she begins to panic, she'll close up," he said, Jasper nodding in agreement to come. "The rest of you, look into these other case files… except for you Bella and Edward," he said, getting glares from them. Carlisle smiled for the first time in a while.

"I believe there is a little girl who desperately wants to have her family be with her on her birthday, so you two have some errands to do. You're in charge of setting up her birthday here, and getting her presents. Get tickets for her, Rose, Caleb, and Charlie to come to New York, since we can't be home for this, we'll just bring her to us," he said. Bella and Edward both smiled with him, wanting to be with their daughter. They rushed out the door in excitement, and Carlisle's smile faded.

"We all know what we have to do, don't we," he said softly. Esme hugged him from behind, hating this idea. "How can we do this to Jamie, it's her father and we're using her as bait!" she said. Carlisle turned around and held her to him. "She asked us to, she knows she fits his profile and she wants to help. With all of us with her, she won't be harmed, but this is the easiest way to catch him," said Carlisle. Alice and Jasper nodded, but Emmett was seething.

"How can we use her like this? If he raped boys would we use Caleb? He already talks and walked like a three year old, despite that he's only three months old. How are we even considering this?" he asked angrily. "Because this needs to stop. Jamie can fight, if he gets close she can hold him off until we get to her, and he'll be confused that she's a vampire child. It's not the best idea that we have, but it's the only way that this monster will come out of hiding," said Carlisle.

Emmett still growled. "She's the best thing that has ever happened to this family, and you want to set a trap with her as the prize?" he asked, almost yelling now. Esme went to him and hugged him, her small frame enveloping his as she sobbed. "I hate this too Emmett dear, but it's the best way. We all hate it as much as you do, but Jamie came up with the idea, and we need to respect her wishes. Now just keep it a secret from Edward and Bella and we can get this man caught," she said. Emmett calmed down a bit and hugged her back, still upset but understanding that they weren't going to let Jamie be hurt. Correction, HE wasn't going to let Jamie be hurt.

Jamie giggled as her Daddy kept his hands over her eyes the whole way up the elevator. "Come on, I wanna see!" she said, struggling but he wouldn't let go. "Just be patient sweetheart," he said, and she sighed, curling up in his arms and waiting. He opened the door to the penthouse and took his hands off of her eyes and Jamie's smile seemed to light up the room. Balloons were everywhere, in black and purple. "It's so pretty, thank you so much!" she said, kissing Edward's cheek before Bella took her and walked with her to the table covered in presents.

"All of these are for me?" asked Jamie, in shock. Carlisle sat down on the floor next to her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "All for you little girl, and you deserve every one. Go ahead and open them, cake and ice cream can wait," he said, smiling at her.

Jamie tore open every one of her presents and laughed in joy at each one. Books from her grandparents, a bike from her Uncle Jasper, a promise of endless shopping trips from her Aunt and some really pretty clothes from her as well. Her Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett had gotten her a trampoline for her back at the house, and there were pictures of them setting it up, Emmett forgoing the directions and building it upside down, and Rose chasing him with a spring. "And I know it's not much Jamie, but I got you something too," said Charlie, feeling awkward as he handed Jamie a small box. She opened it and inside was a locket, the picture in it being of him holding her when she was a baby.

Jamie hugged Charlie and kissed his cheek. "It's really great Charlie, thank you," she said, smiling. Only her parent's box was left, and Caleb jumped up and down excitedly. "I helped pick it out, open it open it!" he said excitedly. Jamie opened it and laughed hard, it was a smaller version of the Cullen home, complete with dolls of all of her family. Hanging in the room that was hers was a diamond bracelet. "The doll house is from Mommy and Caleb, but the bracelet is from me. You're a part of our family now Jamie, and you deserve something almost as pretty as you are," said Edward, picking her up as Jamie sighed happily. "This is the best birthday ever, thanks everyone," she told them all, eying the cake and ice cream.

As Edward and Bella led their kids to the food, Carlisle stayed back. "I talked to the little girl whose blood we tracked, her story confirms that he is staying in one specific area. Jamie says she wants to do this tonight," he said to Esme, who looked surprised. "Bella and Edward are going out tonight, they want to be alone with each other and just be newlyweds. She wants to get this guy while they are away, and then get herself home before they get back," he said. Esme bit her lip, getting that from Bella.

"I hate to keep secrets from them, it seems so wrong to teach Jamie that lying to her parents is alright, as long as the end justifies the means," she said. Carlisle nodded but looked up as Edward looked over at them, and Bella did as well. They both nodded slightly, but then turned back to Caleb, who was trying to fit the entire bowl if ice cream onto one spoonful. Jasper walked over, chuckling. "Mind reader and a Mom, we can't keep anything from them. Maybe that's why they are going out, so provide back-up that we hadn't been expecting just in case," he said. Esme brightened. "We catch that man tonight, and make sure no little girl screams in the night because of him ever again," she said.

Carlisle held Jamie's hand, after he had adopted the guise of an elderly man, infirm in his old age. To disguise his scent, he had taken the rather dirty coat of a homeless man in exchange for 1000 dollars. Jamie walked slowly to look as if she was trying to stay with him, but on cue he nodded to her, and she ran off. "I'll meet you at home grandpa, I'll have the door open and I'll order pizza for us!" she yelled, running at a human pace along the alleys, pausing at regular intervals to pretend that she was lost and didn't know where to go.

As if he had been watching, which Jamie had a feeling that he had, a man suddenly appeared next to her near an alley. "Hello little girl, are you lost? I'll help you find your way back home," he said in a kind voice, and Jamie turned around, face-to-face with the object of her nightmares. "Could you please? I know I don't live too far away but I don't know where I got turned around," she said sheepishly, keeping her eyes to the ground to avoid his piercing stare.

He took her hand and led her into the alley, which happened to be a dead end. "Sir… I don't think this is the right way… "she said, fading out as he gave her a look that scared her. "No it isn't, but I think it's a much better way little one," he said, and she noticed that is teeth were almost dripping from the amount of venom pooling in his mouth.

Jamie concentrated on his actions, looking for one small part of him that didn't want to do this, but she was horrified to only find lust in his mind. All he could think about was where he would find his next girl. She was disgusted to find that he had even considered a little boy her age, which made her sick and hardened her resolve.

Jamie had planned on not allowing this man to die. She hoped to change his will and make him a good person with her power, but she realized that though her family was a bunch of angels cursed with immortality, that there were true monsters in the world. She whistled like Uncle Jasper taught her to, and all the Cullen's, including her parents, came to her side. The feral vampire looked at them with frightened eyes, no longer the monster but a pathetic pest that deserved to be killed.

Jamie walked to her Daddy and hugged him tightly. "I didn't want to have him die, I wanted a part of him to be good and nice inside, and then I could help him to not hurt people anymore. But he's evil down through, I can't find any part of him that didn't want me to be hurt," she said softly, and sadly. Edward held her close, proud of his daughter for trying to find the good in people.

"Edward, let's go," said Bella suddenly, as Jasper and Emmett were finding scraps of wood while Alice and Rose were holding the now very scared vampire in their grip. "What? Love, this is because of you that we are here. Why do you want to leave?" asked Bella. Bella kissed him and held onto his arm. "I don't need to see him die, because in hurting me he gave me a gift, the perfect little girl. Come on love, the family will take care of this. Caleb is asleep, we should get back to him now," said Bella.

As the fire began to burn Edward, with Bella on his arm and Jamie hugging his neck, walked off into the night. The rest of the family seemed to need this closure, to know that Bella and Jamie were safe now. But he and his little world didn't need to see a poor creature die to feel better about their lives or feel any degree of satisfaction. They all took their cue from a smart little girl and headed home not as murderous monsters, but as a family.

**I had thought to get descriptive with the death of the rapist vampire, but I didn't feel like it. I thought that Bella accepting that watching a man die wouldn't make her feel better was so much more important than describing the scent of vampire flesh as it burned. On second thought, I might do a story that is just outtakes from this one... as in sexy scenes with the other characters and something I have always wanted to do... the Cullens go to Disney World! Anyways, my main focus will now be on my other story, I have it mostly finished so I will just need to type it up. Again, thank you all and please tell me what you thought of the ending, have a lovely day all!**


End file.
